Will You Marry Me, again? Sequel of Unlucky Wedding! Unlucky Fate!
by raemi.han
Summary: "Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau butuh bubur dan susu coklat panas untuk menghangatkan dan menstabilkan kondisi tubuhmu."/"Menurutlah padaku Hyukjae-sshi, aku tak akan macam-macam padamu. Jja! aaaa "/HaeHyuk/WARN : YAOI, Psycho!Hae, AU, Klise, TYPOS, NO EDITING, Slash, membosankan, ABAL, Fluffy Angst, dll/Review Juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**** Will You Marry Me, again? [Sequel of Unlucky Wedding! Unlucky Fate!]**

**Genre :**** Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : ****T**

**Length : ****Threeshot**

**Main Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, ****Lee Kyung Min(OC)**

**DISCLAIMER : semua yang ada di dalam ff ini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Terkecuali ff aneh ini adalah murni kepunyaan saya. Oleh karena itu, tolong hargai karya saya yang tak seberapa ini dengan like+komen dari readers yang membaca ff ini baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.**

**WARNING : YAOI, Psycho!Hae****, ****AU, Klise, TYPOS****, ****NO EDITING, ****Slash, ****membosankan,**** ABAL, Fluffy Angst, **** dll**

**_No Summary_**

**N/n**** : yang ngga suka sama ff ini dimohon untuk TAK MEMBACANYA! Kalian hanya perlu menekan icon "=" yang terletak di pojok kiri atas! Atau kalian bisa menekan icon "X" dipojok kanan atas jika memang tak suka dengan ff ini!**

* * *

**Will You Marry Me, again? [Part One of Three]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya bulan kini mulai menghilang. Ia sudah lelah menjadi penerang bisu antara dua manusia cipataan Tuhan sesama jenis selama semalaman. Tugas nya menyinari bumi saat malam sudah selesai. Kini saat nya matahari yang menggantikan tugas nya untuk menyinari bumi. Cahaya hangat nya yang mengandung unsur kebahagiaan kini mencoba masuk melalui celah-celah jendela sebuah kamar dimana terdapat dua orang namja naked yang kini saling berpelukan berbalutkan selimut tebal. Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, dua orang namja yang sama-sama merasa tersakiti.

Hyukjae menggerakan sedikit badan nya untuk mencari posisi senyaman mungkin dalam tidur nya. Namun sayang, rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuh nya membuat Hyukjae tak bisa menggerak kan badan nya sedikitpun. Terlebih lagi saat merasakan bahwa benda tumpul, besar nan panjang milik Donghae masih menancap sempurna pada hole sempit nya. Hyukjae mulai membuka matanya perlahan karena merasa tak nyaman dengan kondisi nya yang seperti ini. Objek yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh indra penglihatan nya adalah wajah tampan Donghae yang sedang tertidur dengan damai. Entah mengapa tangan nya tiba-tiba menyentuh wajah tampan Donghae. Menelusuri wajah tampan Donghae dengan jari-jari panjang nya. Hyukjae menatap wajah Donghae dalam. Diusap nya pipi Donghae pelan, orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai 'sahabat' ternyata sebenarnya adalah seorang psycho yang sangat menakutkan. Hyukjae kini berlaih menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuh nya dan tubuh Donghae. Sekelebat kejadian yang luar biasa saat malam kembali terbayang di memory otak nya, bagaikan sebuah video yang seakan enggan menghilang dari pikiran Hyukjae.

Matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca, bibir nya bergetar menandakan bahwa ia akan segera menangis. _'Kyu... mianhae...'_ entah mengapa nama kekasih nya tiba-tiba saja terucap dalam batin nya. Kekasih? Entahlah... haruskah Hyukjae menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai kekasih nya lagi?

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae erat, ia meneggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae. Merasakan pergerakan Hyukjae, kini Donghae mulai membuka matanya pelan.

"Uljima.." ucap Donghae pelan saat merasakan bahwa dada bidang nya basah oleh air mata sang malaikat yang telah di sakitinya tadi malam. Tangan nya mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh kepala Hyukjae dan mengelus nya sayang.

"Hikss.. ke-napa k-kau melakukan hikss.. semua ini?" Hyukjae terisak dengan suara serak nya. Donghae yang tak suka mendengar isakan Hyukjae segera memeluk tubuh Hyukjae erat. Dielusnya punggung Hyukjae pelan dan penuh rasa sayang. Donghae mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae pelan dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk, tentunya dengan posisi Hyukjae duduk tepat di atas junior Donghae mengingat junior nya masih enggan untuk dilepaskan dari dalam hole Hyukjae sejak tadi malam. Hyukjae meringis pelan saat junior Donghae menggesek dinding hole nya.

"K-kau jahat Hae... hiksss..." Hyukjae memukul dada Donghae pelan yang langsung dibalas dengan pelukan erat oleh Donghae. Hyukjae balas memeluk Donghae dan menenggelamkan wajah nya tepat di leher Donghae.

"Aku memang jahat... jahat karena mu..."

"Kenapa? K-kenapa karena ku hikss?" tanya Hyukjae masih dengan isakan nya. Bukan nya langsung menjawab, Donghae malah memilih untuk menciumi tengkuk Hyukjae yang sudah dipenuhi dengan kissmark hasil karya nya selama semalaman penuh. Hyukjae yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban sepatah katapun dari Donghae menjauhkan wajah nya dari leher Donghae dan memilih untuk menatap wajah tampan namja yang telah membuat nya menangis seperti ini. Mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan, namun dengan masing-masing pasang mata yang memancarkan tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan penuh cinta dan sayang milik Donghae kini beradu dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh kekecewaan milik Hyukjae. Hingga pada akhirnya tatapan cinta dan sayang milik Donghae itu harus berubah menjadi tatapan sedih dan penuh penyesalan saat melihat lelehan air mata Hyukjae yang tak kunjung berhenti membasahi pipi mulus itu.

"Kau ingin tau? Kau telah membuat ku mencintai mu dan ingin memiliki mu seutuhnya.."

"Mencintai kata mu? Yang seperti ini mana bisa dibilang mencintai! Kau MENYAKITIKU Hae~ cinta yang kau maksud itu menyakiti ku..." Hyukjae mengeluarkan semua amarah nya, ia mencengkram keras bahu Donghae hingga kuku-kuku jari nya menancap ke dalam kulit putih Donghae. Namun Donghae tak bergeming sedikit pun, ia juga tak meringis sakit saat kuku-kuku Hyukjae menusuk kulit nya. Saat ini ia tak bisa merasakan apa itu rasa sakit pada fisik nya, namun yang dapat ia rasakan saat ini adalah rasa sakit pada hati nya.

"Asalkan kau tau Hyuk, aku tak berharap dilahirkan seperti ini..." Donghae menunduk kan kepalanya, ia merasa sakit jika harus menatap wajah manis Hyukjae yang sedang menangis, terlebih lagi menangis karena nya.

"Dilahirkan dari keluarga yang berada namun harus menjadi sosok yang mengalami sakit pada jiwa nya itu amat mengerikan Hyuk. Hidup bersama berbagai macam obat-obat an dan jarum suntik setiap harinya tanpa kasih sayang dari sosok orang tua itu sungguh menyakitkan. Hidup ku amat gelap Hyuk, dan aku ingin merasakan sinar yang terang dalam hidup ku. Dan sinar yang terang itu adalah kau..."

"A-aku?" heran Hyukjae pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik Donghae yang masih menundukan wajah nya.

"Dimataku kau adalah sebuah permata yang paling bersinar. Sinar mu yang sangat terang mampu menggantikan matahari dan bulan untuk menyinari bumi ini. Itulah yang membuatku ingin menjadikan mu milik ku seutuh nya. Kau permata ku Hyuk... hanya kau yang mampu membuat hidup ku menjadi terang dengan cinta dan kasih sayang mu yang merupakan sinar dalam hidup baru ku..." kini Donghae berani menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah manis Eunhyuk yang kini masih berlinang air mata tanpa isakan.

GREP

Hyukjae memeluk tubuh Donghae secara tiba-tiba yang dibalas dengan pelukan pula oleh Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya rapat merasakan pelukan Hyukjae yang sangat hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, namun ia masih belum bisa merasakan cinta dalam pelukan yang Hyukjae berikan.

"Tapi aku tak mencintaimu..."

"Akan ku buat kau mencintai ku Hyuk!"

"Tanpa harus merasakan rasa sakit, takut dan kecewa seperti tadi malam..." lanjut Donghae mantap.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar dua minggu lebih Hyukjae hidup bersama Donghae di Jepang. Tunggu! Jepang? Bukankah menurut penuturan Neulgi saat itu jika pernikahan sudah selesai, Aiden akan membawa nya ke Paris? Kenapa sekarang malah di Jepang? Jawaban nya mudah saja, keputusan untuk tinggal di Paris setelah pernikahan itu adalah pengecohan saja. Saat Donghae tau bahwa Hyukjae akan menggantikan posisi Neulgi saat pernikahan ia langsung memutuskan untuk memesan tiket keberangkatan ke Jepang untuk tinggal di sebuah apartement mewah bersama Hyukjae-selamanya- tanpa ada yang menganggu baik itu orang tua Neulgi maupun orang tua nya sendiri. Persetan jika suatu saat nanti masing-masing keluarga dari Neulgi dan Donghae sendiri mencari keberadaan nya dan Neulgi, maka hal yang akan Donghae lakukan adalah membeberkan semua akal-akalan Neulgi dan segera kabur bersama Hyukjae ke negara lain untuk mencari kehidupan yang aman dan nyaman.

Siang ini, Hyukjae sedang melamun di dekat jendela apartemen. Entah apa yang sedang ia lamunkan, yang jelas kini matanya sedang menatap keadaan di luar apartement dengan tatapan sendu. Tangan nya tiba-tiba saja mencengkram bingkai jendela apartemen dengan sangat kuat dengan mata yang mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Mobil yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang sedang menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing membuat Hyukjae iri. Terlebih lagi saat matanya melihat gelak canda dan tawa dari sepasang kekasih yang sedang duduk di bangku depan sebuah toko membuat Hyukjae merasa hatinya menangis saat ini.

GREP

"Hae~" Hyukjae membalikan badan nya kaget saat merasakan tangan kekar Donghae melingkar di pinggangnya secara tiba-tiba tepat saat air matanya menetes begitu saja.

"Kau menangis lagi?" tanya Donghae tak suka melihat lelehan air mata di pipi Hyukjae. Diusapnya pelan pipi Hyukjae guna menghapus air matanya.

"A-aniya! Aku tak menangis, hanya saja seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat mata ku perih." Dusta Hyukjae yang tentu saja dapat diketahui oleh Donghae hanya dengan menatap matanya.

"Kau menangis Hyukkie-ah..." Hyukjae mengalah, ia kini mulai menangis dalam dekapan Donghae. Hyukjae tak akan pernah bisa berbohong pada Donghae. Sehebat apapun acting yang Hyukjae lakukan, jika ia melakukan acting nya kepada Donghae pasti ia akan kalah. Hyukjae jauh berbeda dengan Dewa Janus bermuka dua yang sangat pandai menyembunyikan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Hikss... Hae~"

"Wae? Kau merindukan Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae dengan nada dingin nya. Hyukjae mencengkram T-shirt Donghae saat mendengar nama kekasih nya disebut. Benarkah Kyuhyun masih kekasih Hyukjae? Masih bisakah Kyuhyun menyandang status sebagai kekasih Hyukjae saat ini? Begitu juga dengan Hyukjae, masihkah ia pantas untuk menyandang status sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun? Entalah... hubungan mereka sangat rumit dan abstrak.

"Kau ingin keluar? Mencari kebebasan?" masih dengan nada yang terkesan dingin Donghae bertanya kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan Donghae.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mau jujur padaku Hyukkie-ah? Kau ingin keluar untuk bebas kan?! Aku tau itu! Kau ingin bebas karena kau merindukan Kyuhyun kan?! Kau masih mencintai nya kan?" Donghae melepaskan pelukan nya terhadap Hyukjae dan beralih mencengkram kedua lengan namja manis itu kuat. Hyukjae menunduk kan kepalanya takut. Donghae yang selama ini ia takut kan mulai kembali. Tatapan tajam Donghae, cengkraman pada lengan nya, isakan yang keluar dari bibir nya, cara Donghae bertanya padanya, membuat ia seolah dipaksa untuk kembali merasakan ketakutan, kekecewaan dan kesakitan pada malam dimana mereka telah 'menikah'.

"Hikkss... k-kau menyakiti ku! Isshh..." Hyukjae mendesis pelan saat cengkraman Donghae terasa semakin erat saja.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mencintai ku Hyuk?" mendengar desis an sakit Hyukjae, Donghae malah tetap mencengkram lengan nya. Perlahan ia mulai menggigit leher Hyukjae lalu mengemut nya secara terus menerus. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir nya keras untuk meredam semua gejolak yang timbul dari dalam tubuh nya.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku! Kenapa kau tak mau mencintai ku?"

"B-bukan begitu eunghh... a-aku akh! Aku... sedang berusaha untuk eumphh~ mencintai mu!" jawab Hyukjae susah payah karena Donghae masih menggigit, melumat dan menjilat leher Hyukjae secara terus-menerus. Donghae menghentikan aksinya membuat Hyukjae bernafas lega.

"Mianhae..." satu kata yang selalu membuat Hyukjae lemah keluar dari mulut Donghae begitu saja. Hyukjae mengerti, memang tak mudah bagi seseorang seperti Donghae untuk menahan emosi. Hyukjae memeluk Donghae ragu, namun pada akhirnya tangan nya bergerak mengelus punggung Donghae sayang.

"Mianhae... aku tak ingin kau keluar dari sini dan bebas begitu saja karena jika itu terjadi kau akan kembali pada Kyuhyun, kau akan meninggalkan ku! Hilang nya kau dalam hidup ku adalah bencana terbesar yang tak pernah dan tak ingin kuharapkan untuk terjadi Hyukkie-ah..."

"Arraseo Hae, aku tak akan meninggalkan mu..."

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah ini, Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Dibukanya pintu lemari es dan menampak kan... KOSONG! Lemari es ini KO-SONG! Tak ada satupun makanan yang bisa dimakan. Jangankan makanan yang sudah siap dimakan, bahan makanan mentah nya saja tidak ada. Hyukjae kini beralih mendudukan dirinya di sebuah kursi. Hyukjae mulai berpikir, terlihat dari tangan nya yang ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya. Matanya menerawang mencoba mengingat sudah berapa lama ia tinggal di apartemen ini bersama orang yang sedang berusaha membuat dirinya mencintai sosok itu dengan tulus.

Selama ini Donghae memang selalu memesan makanan siap saji, tapi itu hanya untuk makan siang dan makan malam saja. Lain hal nya dengan sarapan yang setiap pagi nya akan langsung dibuatkan oleh Hyukjae. Namun kali ini, semua bahan makanan telah habis. Bayangkan saja, ini adalah bulan ke dua Hyukjae hidup bersama Donghae di apartemen tanpa pernah keluar dari 'penjara cinta' ini barang sedetik saja.

Hyukjae bangkit dari duduk nya dan melangkah kan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar dimana Donghae dan dirinya selalu tidur bersama. Dibukanya pintu itu pelan, ia melangkah masuk menghampiri ranjang king size yang sedang ditiduri Donghae dan memilih duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Hae~" diusapnya pelan rambut Donghae guna untuk membangunkan nya dengan cara yang lembut, layaknya seorang ibu yang sedang membangunkan anak nya. Namun Donghae masih asyik dalam tidur nya. Kini Hyukjae mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Donghae yang hanya mendapatkan respon berupa geliatan kecil dari Donghae. Hyukjae menghela nafas nya pelan, terkadang ia selalu berpikir bahwa Donghae yang sedang tertidur saat ini sungguh jauh berbeda dengan Donghae yang sedang tersadar. Donghae yang sedang tertidur saat ini seperti anak kecil.

Bicara masalah anak kecil, Hyukjae jadi teringat pada namdongsaeng nya di Korea. Kyungmin, namdongsaeng tercinta nya yang sangat ia rindukan dan ia khawatirkan keadaan nya. _'Kyungmin-ah... apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau memakan makanan yang sehat? Dengan siapa kau tinggal sekarang? Apa kau menjalani hari-hari mu dengan baik? Bagaimana keadaan mu? Apakah kau telah melakukan operasi pita suara mu chagi? Apa kau bisa melewati masa-masa sulit itu? Apa sekarang kau sudah bisa mengeluarkan suara mu lagi? Apa sekarang kau sedang tertawa? Jika sekarang kau memang sedang tertawa, hyung sangat ingin mendengarkan gelak tawamu... Kyungmin-ah, bogoshipoyo~'_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan kini bermunculan di pikiran Hyukjae mengenai Kyungmin. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok namdongsaeng satu-satu nya itu. Selama ini, tiap Hyukjae mengingat Kyungmin maka dirinya akan langsung meminta Donghae agar mengembalikan nya ke Korea. Namun sayang, jawaban Donghae selalu membuat hatinya menangis. Berkali-kali permintaan nya untuk bertemu dengan Kyungmin ke Korea selalu ia tolak, Donghae hanya akan mengatakan bahwa keadaan Kyungmin baik-baik saja dan Hyukjae tak perlu mengkhawatirkan nya karena Donghae sudah mengurusnya saat sebelum pernikahan antara dirinya dan Hyukjae terjadi.

Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menghapus segala pertanyaan yang timbul mengenai Kyungmin. Bukan nya Hyukjae tak peduli atau apa, hanya saja jika Hyukjae terlalu lama memikirkan Kyungmin maka lambat laun air matanya pasti akan mengalir membasahi pipi mulus nya begitu saja. Dan jika semua itu sampai terjadi maka pertengkaran antara Hyukjae dan Donghae pasti akan terjadi meskipun tak akan berlangsung lama. Satu hal yang perlu kita ketahui saat ini adalah Donghae sangat tak menyukai Hyukjae menangis. Karena selama ini jika Donghae menemukan Hyukjae sedang menangis maka ia akan selalu menyimpulkan bahwa Hyukjae sedang merindukan Kyuhyun, bukan Kyungmin. Penjelasan Hyukjae bahwa ia menangis karena merindukan Kyungmin selalu dinomor dua kan oleh Donghae.

Kembali pada tujuan awal Hyukjae, ia kembali mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Donghae sedikit lebih keras dari sebelum nya, namun Donghae masih belum memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera terbangun. Hyukjae berpikir sejenak, ia kini sedang memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan Dongahae. Jika biasanya Donghae akan terbangun sendiri karena aroma masakan Hyukjae, maka kini Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika membangunkan Kyuhyun dan Kyungmin-saat dulu-.

Hyukjae mulai naik ke atas ranjang dan menopang berat tubuh nya tepat di atas tubuh Donghae. Wajahnya mulai ia dekat kan dan

"HMMPHHH—" tiba-tiba saja Donghae menarik tengkuk Hyukjae dan membalikan posisi mereka dengan cepat, shingga kini Hyukjae lah yang berada di bawah tubuh Donghae. Untuk pertama kalinya, Donghae melumat bibir Hyukjae lembut. Sangat lembut, sampai-sampai untuk pertama kalinya pula Hyukjae merasakan bahwa jantung nya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Badan nya pun terasa panas, ia merasa bahwa seluruh darah nya kini berkumpul di kedua pipinya.

"Eumphh...Anghhnn~" Hyukjae mulai mengalungkan kedua tangan nya pada leher Donghae. Mencoba untuk menikmati lumatan yang diberikan Donghae, Hyukjae mulai memejamkan matanya. Donghae benar-benar membuat Hyukjae melayang dalam lumatan yang diberikan nya. Tangan nya yang semula menganggur kini ia gunakan untuk masuk ke dalam baju Hyukjae dan mengelus perut namja manis dibawah nya secara seductive.

"Geli Hae~" rengek Hyukjae saat merasaka bahwa tangan Donghae benar-benar menggelitik perut nya. Donghae tak mendengarkan rengekan Hyukjae dan terus melakukan aktivitas nya menggelitik perut Hyukjae. Bibir nya kini asyik menggigit dan melumat leher Hyukjae sampai timbul warna merah keunguan.

"Ssshhh..." Tangan nya kini beralih pada selangkangan Hyukjae dan berniat untuk melepaskan celana yang Hyukjae kenakan. Namun tiba-tiba saja Donghae mendengus kesal saat Hyukjae menahan tangan nya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae tak suka saat kegiatan nya di interupsi begitu saja.

"Aku lapar..." jawab Hyukjae dengan wajah innocent nya yang membuat rasa kesal Donghae atas tindakan Hyukjae yang menginterupsi nya hilang begitu saja. Donghae menyingkir dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dan beralih ke samping tubuh Hyukjae.

"Kau lapar? Kenapa tak makan hmp?" tanya Donghae lembut seraya mengusap rambut Hyukjae sayang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika persediaan makanan kita habis Hae? Lemari es nya kosong!" melihat bibir cherry Hyukjae yang di-poutkan seperti itu, Donghae mendekatkan wajah nya dan mengecup bibir Hyukjae sekilas.

"Tunggu sebentar." Hyukjae menaikan sebelah alis nya saat melihat Donghae turun dari ranjang menuju sofa. Ia terlihat sedang mengutak-ngatik ponsel nya.

"Kau sedang apa Hae?"

"Sedang apa lagi jika bukan sedang memesan sarapan untuk kita berdua?!"

"Kenapa harus memesan? Kita berdua kan bisa beli bahan makanan mentah di mini market. Kita bisa pergi bersama-sama untuk berbelanja." Saran Hyukjae. Donghae tiba-tiba saja menghentikan aktivitas nya dan melempar ponsel nya ke sembarang arah. Sepertinya saran yang Hyukjae berikan membuat kecurigaan Donghae yang menimbulkan rasa kesal nya terpancing. Hyukjae menggigit bibir nya saat Donghae mendekat ke arah nya dengan tatapan tajam yang tak pernah Hyukjae harapkan.

"Apa katamu tadi? Membeli? Ke mini market? Kita berdua keluar dari apartement?" meskipun takut, tapi Hyukjae masih berani mengangguk kan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kita berdua pergi keluar dari apartement menuju ke mini market, dan saat aku sibuk memasukan bahan makanan atau aku sedang lengah, kau akan kabur dan pergi meninggalkan ku? Begitu kan maksud mu Lee Hyukjae? Kau akan kembali ke Korea? Kembali pada kekasih mu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu dan terbebas dari ku yang notabene adalah namja tak waras yang mengerikan? Itukah yang kau rencanakan?" Hyukjae membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk bangkit dari ranjang dan berdiri tepat di depan Donghae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, namun sarat akan kekesalan.

"Sependek itukah pikiran mu Hae? Seburuk itukah aku dimata mu? Semencurigakan itukah kah gerak-gerik ku dimata mu?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae tak percaya, ini adalah kali pertama nya Hyukjae membalas amarah nya.

"Kau tau Hae? Selama ini aku selalu berusaha untuk mencintai mu! Dan beberapa hari yang lalu sepertinya aku telah jatuh dalam pesona mu, aku merasakan getaran-getaran aneh saat bersama mu, juga saat bersentuhan dengan mu! Tapi beberapa detik yang lalu kau telah menghilang kan getaran-getaran yang selama ini susah payah ku dapatkan! Tak sadarkah kau akan itu Hae? Aku hampir mencintai mu dengan tulus, tapi kau menggagalkan semuanya! Hikss..." Hyukjae menangis, ia menundukan wajah nya dan menutup wajah nya dengan kedua tangan nya. Hyukjae tak ingin Donghae melihatnya menangis, cukup mendengarkan isakan nya saja. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dalam diam. Apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae memang benar, ia tak pernah sadar akan hal itu. Ia bingung terhadap dirinya sendiri.

GREP

Hyukjae memeluk Donghae secara tiba-tiba dan menangis di pundak Donghae. Sedangkan yang dipeluk kini benar-benar bingung dan amat merasa bersalah pada Hyukjae. Selalu begini, selalu seperti ini!

"Hiksss... k-kau tak pernah hikss.. mengerti perasaan ku Hae~" ucap Hyukjae disela-sela isakan nya. Donghae masih diam, tak membalas pelukan terhadap Hyukjae.

"K-kau tak pernah tau hikss jika a-aku merindukan namdongsaeng ku di Korea, rasa hikss.. rinduku t-ter hikss hadap Kyungmin selalu kau tuduh se hikss bagai r-rasa rinduku terhadap Kyuhyun! Padahal hikss.. rasa rindu ku murni hanya untuk Kyungmin! Tak ada sedikit pun dihati ku untuk merindukan Kyuhyun! Kau tak pernah tau betapa aku mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungmin di Korea tanpa keberadaan ku disisi nya..."

Deg!

Untuk pertama kalinya, Donghae merasa bahwa hatinya kini meringis kesakitan. Matanya kini terbuka lebar untuk memandang bahwa dirinya memang mengerikan. Ia juga merasa bahwa tindakan nya lebih kejam dan lebih mengerikan daripada seorang psychopath. Donghae memejamkan matanya dan mulai membalas pelukan yang diberikan oleh Hyukjae. Diusapnya punggung Hyukjae dengan pelan dan dengan rasa ingin melindungi, bukan rasa ingin memiliki yang berlebih seperti biasanya.

"Mianhae Hyuk..." lirih Donghae.

"Tak usah berkata seperti itu hikss... kau selalu seperti ini!" seru Hyukjae di tengah isakannya.

"Kita akan ke Korea besok!" seketika itu pula, Hyukjae membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tangisan nya berhenti begitu saja dan tergantikan oleh seulas senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa truk besar terlihat meninggalkan pekarangan sebuah rumah yang sangat luas. Rumah yang hanya mampu dibeli oleh seorang nama. Lee Donghae. Ya! Donghae memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea, semua itu ia lakukan untuk Hyukjae.

"Sini! Biar kubantu." Donghae berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae yang sedang kesusahan mengangkat sebuah kotak besar yang berisi barang-barang penghias rumah.

"Gomawo Hae..." Hyukjae mengikuti langkah Donghae dari belakang. Di tatapnya punggung namja yang kini mulai ia cintai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Hyukjae tak pernah menyangka jika hari ini benar-benar akan datang. Donghae... Donghae yang ada didepan nya kini benar-benar berbeda.

"Simpan disini saja ne?" Donghae meletakkan kotak besar tersebut di pinggir sebuah sofa ruang santai. Ia membalikan badannya dan mendapati Hyukjae yang kini terlihat... seperti sedang melamunkan sesuatu.

"Hey!" teguran Donghae sukses membuyarkan lamunan nya. Hyukjae menutup matanya seketika, karena ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae selanjutnya setelah Donghae memergokinya tengah melamun.

"Eh?" Hyukjae membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Donghae heran. Dugaannya ternyata salah besar. Donghae kini mengusap lembut pipinya, bukan menamparnya seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan Hyuk? Apa kau tak suka rumahnya?" tanya Dongahe hati-hati. Hyukjae tak langsung menjawab, ia malah terus menatap Donghae tak percaya.

"Hyuk? Gwaenchana?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung. Namja manis di hadapannya tak kunjung membalas setiap pertanyaannya.

"Hae..." Hyukjae menangkup kedua pipi Donghae dan terus menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya itu.

"Gwaenchana?" Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa kini malah Hyukjae yang bertanya 'gwaenchana?' padanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu karena sedari tadi Hyukjae hanya melamun dan tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan darinya? Ada apa dengan Hyukaje?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ada apa dengan mu Hyukkie-ah?" tanya balik Donghae.

"Ini benar kau kan Hae?"

"Tentu saja! Ini aku Hyuk!" seru Donghae.

GREP

"Hikss..." Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh Donghae dan menangis pada dada bidang Donghae. Lain halnya dengan Dongahae yang semakin bingung atas tindakan Hyukjae yang sangat aneh ini.

"Hey! Ada apa dengan mu Hyuk? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku senang..." jawab Hyukjae. Donghae terdiam. Tangisan Hyukjae memang tak terdengar memilkukan, dan Hyukjae juga bilang bahwa ia senang. Tapi kenapa Hyukjae harus menangis jika ia merasa senang? Apa perasaan senang bisa di tunjukan dengan tangisan? Jika memang bisa, kenapa harus tangisan? Tangisan yang ia tau hanyalah uapan rasa sedih.

Berbagai pertanyaan mengenai tangisan dan rasa senang terus berputar dalam otaknya sampai-sampai ia tak bisa merasakan bahwa kini Hyukjae memeluknya erat.

"Saranghae Hae... tetaplah seperti ini..."

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membawakan sepiring penuh sandwich dan meletaknya tepat di hadapan Donghae. Tangan nya yang terlepas dari piring sandwich itu pun beralih menarik sebuah kursi untuk duduk di samping Donghae.

"Gomawo ne!" ujar Donghae seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Hyukjae sayang. Namja manis itu hanya mampu tersenyum senang sambil terus melihat gerak-gerik Donghae yang mulai mengambil sebuah sandwich buatannya.

"Sandwich yang itu ku isi dengan daging sapi asap, selada, tomat dan sengaja tak ku masukkan keju."

"Eh? Wae?" tanya Donghae seraya memakan sandwichnya.

"Karena aku takut kau tak suka keju seperti Kyungmin dan..." Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Hyukjae intens.

"Dan Kyuhyun?" tebak Donghae yang 100% benar adanya.

"N-ne..." jawab Hyukjae takut-takut. Beberapa detik kemudian, suana hening. Tak ada yang mereka bicarakan. Donghae asyik memakan sandwichnya, sedangkan Hyukjae kini tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya. Apakah Donghae marah atau tidak terhadapnya setelah tadi nama Kyuhyun masuk dalam topik pembicaraan mereka.

Hyukjae mengambil sebuah sandwich untuk menyibukkan dirinya sendiri agar tak terlalu takut jikalau Donghae akan marah setelah mereka selesai makan.

"Kau sudah selesai makan?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"A-eh? B-belum, sedikit lagi." Jawab Hyukjae gugup. Donghae menggeserkan kursinya agar lebih merapat dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae heran saat namja itu tiba-tiba saja merebut sandwich yang berada di tangannya.

"Hae?"

"Kau ini! Makan 1 sandwich saja lamanya seperti makan 10 sandwich. Bukankah kau ingin cepat-cepat menemui Kyungmin?" Kritik dan tanya Donghae.

"Biar kusupi ne! Aaa~" Hyukjae tersenyum kikuk kemudian membuka mulutnya perlahan. Hyukjae menggigit sandwich miliknya yang kini tinggal setengah.

Tak pernah sedikitpun Hyukjae membayangkan sosok Donghae yang kini berada di hadapannya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Donghae yang... yah mungkin tak usah di sebutkan. Donghae yang kini berada di hadapannya benar-benar lembut dan pengertian sampai-sampai sosok Donghae yang menyeramkan tak pernah nampak sebelumnya dalam kenyataan. Kejadian pahit yang sebelumnya sering terjadi pun terasa tak pernah terjadi dan tak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Hae? Gwaenchana?" Hyukjae berniat untuk menyentuh lengan Donghae, namun ia urungkan niatnya. Takut-takut tindakannya akan menghalangi pergerakan Donghae yang sedang mengemudi.

"A-ani. Gwaenchana." Jawab Donghae tak sesuai dengan kondisi yang sebenarnya. Dan Hyukjae tau jika Donghae tak baik-baik saja saat ini. Terlihat jelas dari pergerakan Donghae yang sedari tadi memegangi keningnya dan terlihat tak fokus saat mengemudi.

"Hae, bisakah kita berhenti sebentar?" tanya Hyukjae hati-hati.

"Ne." Donghae menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan raya. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Hae... jika kau sakit, kita pulang saja ke rumah. Kita bisa mencari Kyungmin di lain waktu, jika kau dalam keadaan sehat. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah ada di Korea." Hyukjae menyentuh lengan Donghae dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Tak bisa begitu, kita harus cari Kyungmin sekarang."

"Tapi kondisimu sedang buruk Hae~"

"Kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Donghae tanpa membuka kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ne, wae?"

"Kau yang ambil alih okay? Kyungmin ku titipkan di panti Blue World, panti yang didirikan 2 tahun yang lalu. Kau tau kan?"

"Samar-samar... akan kutanyakan pada orang-orang yang kita temui nanti."

"Mianhae ne, Hyukkie-ah..." lirih Donghae. Hyukjae mengangguk paham, sudah banyak yang Donghae lakukan. Dan itu semua cukup, Hyukjae tak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Donghae. Perlakuan Donghae yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hyukjae keluar dari mobil kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untuk Donghae keluar. Dengan rasa khawatir yang masih membuncah dalam hatinya, Hyukjae membantu Donghae berjalan dan duduk di bangku yang tadi sempat di dudukinya. Setelahnya, Hyukjae berlari kecil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi yang tadi di duduki oleh Donghae.

"Tidurlah..." Hyukjae menangkup sebelah pipi Donghae kemudian mengecup bibir Donghae cukup lama dan dengan penuh cinta.

"Saranghae..." ujar Donghae dengan suara rendahnya.

"Nado Hae... nado saranghae..."

.

.

.

.

"Kyungmin-ah, kau suka makanan nya?" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut rambut Kyungmin. Ia baru saja selesai membagikan makanan pada anak-anak yatim-piatu di panti ini.

"Hm! Tapi lebih enak lagi jika Hyukkie-hyung yang membuatnya." Jawab Kyungmin jujur apa adanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum semipul saat mendengar Kyungmin menyebut nama hyung satu-satunya itu. Jujur ia akui, bukan hanya Kyungmin yang merindukan keberadaan Hyukaje namun ia pun amat sangat merindukan Hyukjae.

_Ddrrtt... ddrrtt..._

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel hitam dari saku celananya. Ia memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat siapa yang tengah menelpon nya.

"Yeoboseyo? Ne? Apa tak bisa nanti saja? Aku masih ingin di panti... arraseo, aku kesana sekarang." –pip

Kyuhyun menatap Kyungmin dalam diam, ada rasa tak rela jika dirinya harus pergi meninggalkan Kyungmin disini.

"Kau akan pergi hyung?" tanya Kyungmin sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Sama persis seperti Hyukjae saat masih bersamanya.

"Ne, tak apa kan jika hyung tinggal sebentar?"

"Jika hyung memang harus pergi, Kyungmin bisa berbuat apa? Kyungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membuat Kyuhyun-hyung tetap tinggal disini." Oh tidak! Kyungmin mulai memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin sulit untuk melinggalkan Kyungmin barang sedetik saja.

"Hyung janji, jika semuanya sudah selesai hyung pasti akan kembali kesini. Ingat ya! Seperti yang dikatakan dokter bedah pita suaramu saay itu, jangan terlalu banyak berteriak. Kau harus mengontrol volume suaramu selama 1 tahun."

"Ne, arraseo~"

"Good boy. Hyung pergi dulu ne!" Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyungmin sayang, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang makan panti. Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit tergesa, ia mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya kemudian menekan tombol pembuka kunci mobilnya. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Perlahan, mobil Kyuhyun mulai melaju meninggalkan arena panti Blue World. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun merasa hatinya bergetar tiba-tiba dan aliran darahnya terasa hangat saat mobilnya berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam.

"Hyukkie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa. Dihapusnya dengan cepat pikirannya yang satu itu mengingat ada sebuah insiden yang menimpa Eternal Cafe, cafe miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae memarkirkan mobil Donghae di dekat sebuah pohon apel. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan mencabut kuncinya. Matanya melirik Donghae yang terlihat nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Donghae memang menyuruh Hyukjae untuk membangunkannya jika sudah sampai di panti, namun melihat Donghae yang sedang tidur nyenyak seperti ini membuat Hyukjae jadi tak tega untuk membangunkan namja tampan itu. Di tambah dengan mengingat kondisi Donghae tadi yang terlihat tak baik, mungkin Hyukjae memang tak seharusnya untuk membangunkan Donghae.

Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae pun turun dari dalam mobil. Matanya seketika membulat saat melihat seorang namja cilik yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di bawah pohon apel.

"Kyungmin-ah?" namja cilik itu menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ia pun sama terkejutnya seperti Hyukjae.

"H-hyung?"

"Kyungmin-ah? Operasi mu berhasil?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Ada yang merasa pernah menagih sequel dari** **Unlucky Wedding! Unlucky Fate! ?**

**Naka bawakan sequelnya bagi yang menginginkannya...**

**Mianhae karena Naka baru memposting sequelnya sekarang#bow**

**Part depan rate nya akan berubah dari T menjadi M :D**

**REVIEW please~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**See you and gomawo~^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**** Will You Marry Me, again? [Sequel of Unlucky Wedding! Unlucky Fate!]**

**Genre :**** Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : ****M**

**Length : ****Threeshot**

**Main Pairing : HaeHyuk**

**Other Cast : ****Cho Kyuhyun, ****Lee Kyung Min(OC)**

**DISCLAIMER : semua yang ada di dalam ff ini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan kedua orang tuanya. Terkecuali ff aneh ini adalah murni kepunyaan saya. Oleh karena itu, tolong hargai karya saya yang tak seberapa ini dengan like+komen dari readers yang membaca ff ini baik secara sengaja maupun tidak sengaja.**

**WARNING : YAOI,****AU, Klise, TYPOS****, ****NO EDITING, ****Slash, ****membosankan,**** ABAL, Fluffy Angst, **** dll**

**_No Summary_**

**N/n**** : yang ngga suka sama ff ini dimohon untuk TAK MEMBACANYA! Kalian hanya perlu menekan icon "=" yang terletak di pojok kiri atas! Atau kalian bisa menekan icon "X" dipojok kanan atas jika memang tak suka dengan ff ini!**

* * *

**Will You Marry Me, again? [Part Two of Three]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senyuman manis tak pernah pudar dari bibir cherry Hyukaje selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Begitupun hari ini, Hyukjae tak henti-hentinya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena perasaan senangnya yang overload. Matanya sesekali melirik penasaran ke arah sebuah pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Dasar pemalas!" Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali fokus pada kegiatan memasaknya. Menu sarapan kali ini sangat special, makanan yang selalu menjadi menu idaman Kyungmin setiap kali ia sedang berulang tahun. Nasi goreng sea food. Tangannya dengan lihai mengaduk-ngaduk nasi dan aneka hewan laut agar bercampur menjadi satu. Seekor burung yang bertengger di jendela dapur rumah Donghae berkicau memberi Hyukjae semangat. Melihat masakannya yang sebentar lagi matang, Hyukjae mengecilkan api kompornya. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

CEKLEK

Hyukjae kembali tersenyum, entah mengapa hobby nya kini hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum disini bukan dalam artian yang 'aneh', tetapi itu merupakan refleksi atas perasaan yang sedang di rasakannya.

"Hae-ah... Kyungmin-ah... ireona~" Hyukjae mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Donghae dan Kyungmin secara bergantian dengan perlahan. Namun mereka hanya menggeliat-geliat kecil sebagai respon. Jika sudah begini, Hyukjae hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Ia tau pasti apa maksud dari geliatan-geliatan kecil yang di lakukan oleh Donghae dan Kyungmin.

"Arra~ arra~ kajja bangun!" Hyukjae sedikit membungkukkan badannya kemudian mengecup bibir Kyungmin cukup lama.

"Hehehee.. gomawo hyung~" ujar Kyungmin senang setelah Hyukjae melepas kecupannya. Kemudian Hyukjae beralih mengecup Donghae yang malah di balas dengan sebuah lumatan panas oleh Donghae. Donghae berusaha menahan tengkuk dan pinggang Hyukjae agar namja manis itu berhenti memberontak. Namun, Hyukjae tak kehabisan akal sampai disitu. Ia mencubit pinggang Donghae yang sukses membuat namja ikan itu melepaskan lumatannya.

"Aww~ appoyo!" rengek Donghae sambil mengusap-ngusap pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

"Jangan lakukan itu Hae! Ada Kyungmin di sini." Hyukjae merapihkan pakaian nya yang sedikit kusut. Kemudian beralih menatap Kyungmin yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Kyungmin-ah..." Hyukjae menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah Kyungmin kemudian mengusap rambutnya pelan.

"Cepat cuci muka dan gosok gigimu ne! Hyung tunggu di ruang makan. Hae, tolong yah!"

"Serahkan semua padaku!" seru Donghae.

"Kajja, Kyungmin-ah!"

.

.

"Mmm~ eak eai uung~"(Mmp~ enak sekali hyung~) Kyungmin terlihat lahap saat memakan masakan Hyukjae.

"Tak baik bicara saat mulutmu penuh makanan Kyungmin-ah..." Hyukjae membersihkan butiran nasi yang menempel pada pipi dan sudut bibir Kyungmin.

"Kau memang pandai membuat orang lain senang Hyuk!" puji Donghae yang sukses membuat kedua pipi Hyukjae merona merah.

"Kebahagian kalian merupakan kebahagiaanku juga..." ucap Hyukjae seraya tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae.

"Donghae hyung!" seru Kyungmin tiba-tiba.

"Hmp?"

"Bisakah setelah ini kita pergi ke kebun binatang? Aku ingin kesana!"

"Tentu saja! Apapun yang kau minta pasti hyung kabulkan." Jawab Donghae.

"Jinjayo?" tanya Kyungmin memastikan. Pasalnya, kebun binatan adalah satu-satunya tempat yang di idam-idamkan oleh Kyungmin sedari dulu. Dan Hyukjae belum sempat mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu itu.

"Ne! Jinja!"

"Jeongmalyo?" Donghae terkikik geli melihat respon Kyungmin yang seolah tak percaya atas perkataannya. Lain halnya dengan Hyukjae yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas respon Kyungmin.

"Yang jelas, habiskan dulu makanan mu!" seru Hyukjae mengingatkan.

"Ne! Ne! Ne!" Kyungmin mengangguk antusias. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali aktivitas sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hey! Hey! Pelan-pelan Kyungmin-ah..."

"Au ak saba iin pegi e eun iaang hyung~"(Aku tak sabar ingin pergi ke kebun binatang hyung~)

"Tenang saja, Donghae hyung tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya."

"Hyukkie hyung benar. Percaya kan, pada Donghae hyung yang tampan ini, okay?" Hyukjae tersenyum senang, Donghae benar-benar berubah.

"Hum!" Kyungmin mengangguk senang.

"Jangan lupa, bersihkan badan kalian! Hewan-hewan di kebun binatang tak mau di datangi oleh pengunjung yang memiliki bau tak sedap seperti kalian berdua!"

"YA! Hyung~" Kyungmin mem-pout kan bibirnya lucu, sama persis seperti Hyukjae.

"Meskipun bau ku tak sedap, tapi kau menyukainya kan Hyukkie?" goda Donghae yang entah mengapa membuat jantung Hyukjae berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Hae~ ada Kyungmin di sini~" rengek Hyukjae agar Donghae tak mencoba untuk menggodanya di depan Kyungmin.

"Memangnya kenapa jika ada Kyungmin? Aku benar kan? Kau mencintaiku sekarang Hyuk~"

"Hae~"

"Kau pasti merindukan saat-saat kita melaku—"

"Hae!" jerit Hyukjae was-was. Ia tau arah pembicaraan Donghae saat ini. Arah pembicaraan yang hanya dibicarakan oleh orang-orang dewasa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hati dan pikirannya tak tenang semenjak beberapa hari ini. Ia mengkhawatirkan Kyungmin. Semenjak suatu insiden terjadi di cafe nya, ia jadi tak bisa datang dan pergi meninggalkan cafe nya yang secara otomatis ia tak bisa menepati janjinya terhadap Kyungmin untuk segera kembali. Dan sekarang, Kyuhyun diam-diam kabur dari cafe demi menemui Kyungmin dan meminta maaf pada namja cilik itu karena Kyuhyun tak bisa menepati janjinya.

Kyuhyun kini sampai di panti. Ia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan memastikan bahwa ponselnya dalam keadaan mati agar tak ada yang bisa menginterupsi aktivitasnya untuk mengontrol keadaan Kyungmin.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Seorang namja paruh baya yang merupakan kepala kebersihan panti mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk penganmannya, namja paruh baya itu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya saat pintu mobil Kyuhyun terbuka.

"Annyeong ahjussi." Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Namja paruh baya itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kau mencari Kyungmin, Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya namja paruh baya itu yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui apa jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, seperti biasanya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyungmin sudah tak disini lagi."

"Ne?"

"Kalau tak salah, kemarin... atau kapan yah? Ada seorang namja yang mengaku sebagai hyung kandungnya Kyungmin. Dan Kyungmin juga membenarkan bahwa namja itu memang hyung kandungnya." Jelas namja paruh baya itu.

"Hyukkie-ah..." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Kalau tak salah, namja itu datang kesini bersama temannya. Aku tak begitu jelas melihat temannya itu karena ia hanya tidur di dalam mobil." Tambah namja paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

Kyungmin tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kegirangan sampai menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Pasalnya Donghae benar-benar membawanya ke kebun binatang. Hyukjae yang melihat namdongsaeng kesayangannya itu turut senang dan amat berterimakasih pada Donghae. Mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki area kebun binatang dengan posisi Kyungmin yang berada di antara Donghae dan Hyukjae. Donghae memegang tangan kiri Kyungmin, sedangkan Hyukjae memegang tangan kanan Kyungmin untuk memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman terhadap namja cilik itu.

"Hyung! Hyung!" Kyungmin menarik-narik tangan Donghae. Namja ikan itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya guna melihat keadaan Kyungmin.

"Wae?"

"Apa disini ada ikan piranha?" tanya Kyungmin dengan polosnya. Donghae melirik sebentar kearah Hyukjae yang terngah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Jangankan ikan piranha, ikan hiu pun disini ada!" jawab Donghae.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungmin memastikan. Karena setaunya, ikan-ikan buas seperti piranha dan hiu hanya ada di laut lepas seperti dalam sebuah film animasi yang pernah di tontonnya.

"Tentu saja! Hewan apapun yang ingin kau lihat, disinilah tempatnya."

"Jeongmalyo?" Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar nada bicara Kyungmin yang terdengar sangat antusias mengenai kebun binatang. Begitupun dengan Donghae, saking gemasnya ia sampai tak bisa menahan untuk tak mencubit hidung Kyungmin.

"Issh... hyung!" kesal Kyungmin seraya melepaskan cubitan Donghae dari hidungnya.

"Apa benar disini aku bisa bertemu dengan hewan-hewan yang ingin kutemui? Apa benar? Apa benar?" mata Kyungmin terlihat berbinar saat bertanya terhadap Donghae. Layaknya seorang anak laki-laki yang bertanya pada ayahnya apakah ia bisa menjadi seorang pilot atau tidak saat dewasa nanti.

"Dengar Kyungmin-ah, Donghae hyung tak pernah bohong pada siapapun." Jawab Hyukjae tiba-tiba. Seketika itu pula Donghae langsung menatap Hyukjae dan menggumamkan kata 'gomawo' karena jawaban Hyukjae mengartikan bahwa Hyukjae percaya terhadapnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Kajja Hae hyung!"

"Eh? Hae-ah! Kyungmin-ah!" Kyungmin tiba-tiba saja melepaskan pegangannya terhadap Hyukjae dan berlari sambil menarik tangan Donghae. Mau tak mau Donghae pun ikut berlari mengikuti arah lari Kyungmin.

"Hyukkie-ah!" teriak Donghae.

"Aku akan menyusul Hae~" Hyukjae balas berteriak. Hyukjae diam pada posisinya, matanya menatap Donghae dan Kyungmin yang berlari semakin jauh hingga akhirnya Hyukjae tak dapat melihat keberadaan dua namja yang di cintainya itu karena banyaknya pengunjung kebun binatang yang berlalu lalang.

_'Hae...'_ nama itu. Nama yang kini selalu memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Nama namja yang sebenarnya tengah menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia besar darinya. Rahasia mengenai kejiwaannya yang belum sepenuhnya sehat. Nama namja yang selama ini menahan rasa sakit pada kepalanya karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menahan emosinya sehingga jiwanya semakin tertekan.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya dan berniat berlari untuk menyusul Donghae dan Kyungmin jika saja seseorang tak menahan pergelangan tangannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hyukkie-ah?" Hyukjae mengeryitkan dahinya. Suara ini... terdengar familiar. Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah berani menginterupsi pergerakannya begitu saja.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Jeongmal bogoshipoyo Hyuk..."

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, sedari tadi Hyukjae hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada permukaan meja. Sebisa mungkin Hyukjae menyibukkan dirinya sendiri agar bisa menghindari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Aku ada urusan." Jawab Hyukjae masih menghindari tatapan tajam Kyuhyun.

"Urusan? Urusan seperti apa sampai-sampai kau tega meninggalkan namdongsaengmu sendiri?!" Hyukjae terdiam. Ia tak bisa membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa, dan Kyuhyun tak boleh mengetahuinya. Melihat Hyukjae yang hanya diam, Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan beralih duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun menarik dagu Hyukjae dengan tangannya guna membuat namja manis itu menatap wajahnya.

"Lepas!" Hyukjae menepis tangan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae bingung. Ada apa dengan Hyukjae? Hyukjae yang berada di depannya tak seperti Hyukjae yang ia kenal dulu.

"Hyuk—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan yang dapat diketahui dengan mudah oleh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan Hyuk."

"Aku tak mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku hanya bertanya apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah dulu kau selalu menolak ajakan Kyungmin yang sangat ingin pergi ke kebun binatang?"

"Aku disini karena aku baru saja selesai meeting dengan pemilik kebun binatang ini. Pemilik kebun binatang ini ingin agar aku membuka cabang cafe ku disini dengan tema untuk keluarga. Dan masalah Kyungmin, aku tak menolak Hyuk. Aku hanya mengundurnya dan mencoba mencari waktu yang tepat." Bela Kyuhyun.

"Mengundur? Mengundurnya secara berulang-ulang sampai Kyungmin menuduh bahwa kau hanya memberikan harapan palsu terhadapnya? Begitu?" Kini Hyukjae memberanikan untuk menatap Kyuhyun meskipun alih-alih ia tak ingin menatap mata yang dulu sempat membuatnya merasa terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu Hyuk! Kau tau kan bagaimana sibuknya pekerjaan di cafe? Kau tau kan bagaimana sulitnya aku mengatur waktu sampai-sampai aku harus meminta bantuanmu dan sahabat kurang ajarmu itu?!"

"Sahabat kurang ajar? Apa maksudmu? Kau tak berhak memanggil Donghae seperti itu!" marah Hyukjae pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau membelanya? Setelah dia hampir memperkosamu, kau masih membelanya? Ada apa denganmu Lee Hyukjae?" Kyuhyun heran terhadap Hyukjae. Ia masih dapat mengingat jelas bagaimana kesal, takut dan kecewanya Hyukjae saat ia hampir diperkosa oleh Donghae.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi!" Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya berniat untuk pergi, namun Kyuhyun yang masih merasa bingung dengan Hyukjae menarik tangan namja manis itu dengan sedikit kasar. Alhasil, Hyukjae pun kembali terduduk secara paksa.

"Apalagi?" tanya Hyukjae kesal. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia malah memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae dengan tatapan intens. Hyukjae hanya mampu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, menunggu tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Hyukkie-ah..." oh tidak! Hyukjae terjebak, Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua lengannya kuat. Matanya menatap Hyukjae tajam, nafas Kyuhyun terdengar memburu. Hyukjae perlahan sedikit memundurkan wajahnya tatkala Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Hyukjae tau apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan terhadapnya. Dan sialnya, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"K-Kyu! Jangan macam-macam!" ancam Hyukjae. Namun Kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan beralih menangkup kedua pipi Hyukjae. Kyuhyun menarik paksa wajah Hyukjae. Dengan sekuat mungkin, Hyukjae menahan dada Kyuhyun agar tak semakin mendekat. Namun sayang, sekuat apapun Hyukjae menahan Kyuhyun, namja tampan di hadapannya lebih kuat dan arrogant dari Hyukjae.

"HHMMPHH!" Hyukjae mengatupkan bibirnya kuat saat Kyuhyun mencoba menerobos pertahanannya. Tangannya mencengkram jas Kyuhyun kuat. Lain halnya dengan namja yang kini sedang terbawa nafsu sesaat mulai mendorong tubuh Hyukjae menjadi terbaring di atas sofa cafe. Beruntung bagi Kyuhyun karena mereka berada di kursi pojok dan sepi pengunjung. Sehingga tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan perbuatannya terhadap Hyukjae sekarang.

"MMMPPH!" Hyukjae membelalakan matanya saat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pakaiannya. Ia mencoba menatap Kyuhyun dan memohon pada namja itu melalui tatapan matanya. Namun apa daya, Kyuhyun malah memejamkan matanya.

_'Tuhan, tolong aku...'_ pinta Hyukjae.

"Akh!" pada akhirnya, pertahanan Hyukjae runtuh. Ia berteriak kaget saat Kyuhyun menekan nipple nya. Dan saat mulut Hyukjae terbuka, Kyuhyun benar-benar tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

"Mmmpphh... mmmphhhh!" Hyukjae menendang-nendangkan kakinya tak nyaman. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memukul-mukul dada dan pundak Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melepaskan ciuman sepihak ini. Namun ia tak bisa, Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipinya dengan begitu kuat.

Hyukjae baru saja menyadari satu hal, Kyuhyun tak benar-benar menindih tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menopang berat tubuhnya dengan kedua sikutnya. Sebuah akal muncul di pikiran Hyukjae. Dan ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan meloloskan diri ini.

"ARGH!"

BRAK!

PRANK!

Hyukjae menendang perut Kyuhyun menggunakan lututnya sekeras mungkin dan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Dengan secepat mungkin, Hyukjae bangun dari posisinya dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Kyuhyun sedikitpun. Saking paniknya, Hyukjae sampai mengabaikan teriakan pegawai cafe yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Hyukjae terus berlari tanpa arah. Yang jelas ia harus berlari sejauh mungkin dari cafe tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan Donghae dan segera meninggalkan kebun binatang ini.

BRUK!

"Chagiya? Kemana saja kau? Aku dan Kyungmin sedari tadi mencarimu!" Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang kini berada di hadapannya. Ia melirik Kyungmin yang menatapnya khawatir sembari mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Hae, sepertinya kita harus pulang!" seru Hyukjae membuat Donghae mengeryit bingung dan Kyungmin mendesah kecewa.

.

.

.

BLAM!

"Kyungmin-ah..." Hyukjae mencoba untuk membuka pintu kamar yang baru saja ditutup kasar oleh Kyungmin.

"Kyungmin-ah, buka pintunya." Pinta Hyukjae, namun Kyungmin tak kunjung merespon perkataannya. Donghae berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae dan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Sudahlah Hyukkie-ah... Kyungmin masih anak-anak, mereka biasa bersikap seperti ini jika sedang kesal." Ucap Donghae menenangkan sambil sesekali mengecup pundak Hyukjae pelan. Hyukjae menatap pintu di hadapannya dan mengucapnya pelan seolah ia sedang mengusap Kyungmin secara langsung.

"Dengar Kyungmin-ah, untuk kali ini hyung minta maaf ne? Hyung mohon, mengertilah..." ujar Hyukjae masih belum mendapat respon apapun dari Kyungmin.

"Besok pasti dia tak akan seperti ini la—aisshh!" Donghae yang semula mengusap rambut Hyukjae sayang, kini beralih mencengkram rambutnya sendiri.

"Hae, gwaenchana?" Hyukjae menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Donghae. Dari tatapan Hyukjae, tersirat sebuah ke khawatiran yang teramat sangat.

"Kajja! Kita istirahat di kamar tamu saja." Ajak Donghae mengalihkan perhatian.

.

.

Hyukjae menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang Donghae, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya jika akan beristirahat.

"Kau belum menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya..." ucap Donghae tiba-tiba. Tubuh Hyukjae menegang seketika. Haruskah ia menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya terhadap Donghae? Menceritakan pertemuan dan perlakukan Kyuhyun saat di cafe kebun bianatang tadi? Dan membuat Donghae kembali menjadi Donghae yang dulu? Tidak! Hyukjae tak mau Donghae yang sekarang harus kembali berubah menjadi Donghae yang dulu hanya karena Kyuhyun. Meskipun Donghae sekarang sudah berubah, namun ia masih belum yakin jika Donghae akan tetap seperti ini jika sudah mendengar apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Mmp... tadi ada pencopet yang berniat membunuhku karena aku tak memiliki uang. Mereka bergerombol hingga aku sangat ketakutan dan lari secepat mungkin dari keramaian." Dusta Hyukjae.

"Begitukah? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi eump? Kita bisa melaporkan gerombolan pencopet itu pada petugas binatang." Hyukjae diam. Ia tak tau harus membalas apa lagi. Donghae mengusap-ngusap rambut Hyukjae untuk mengalihkan rasa bosannya.

"Memangnya... tadi kau kemana?" tanya Donghae lagi. Dan tubuh Hyukjae pun kembali menegang. Haruskah ia berbohong lagi? Tentu! Karena kebohongan pertama mau tak mau harus dilanjutkan dengan kebohongan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya.

"Tadi aku ke toilet, ingin buang air kecil. Saat aku keluar, tiba-tiba segerombolan pencopet itu memintaku untuk membayar biaya toilet. Lalu aku bilang aku tak punya uang karena kenyataan nya seperti itu." Dusta Hyukjae lagi, kecuali untuk masalah uang. Hyukjae benar-benar tak memiliki uang sepeser pun karena selama ini ia tinggal bersama Donghae. Ia tak bekerja, secara otomatis tak menghasilkan uang. Hyukjae juga tak menerima uang sepeser pun dari Donghae, karena setiap kali Hyukjae bilang bahwa ia membutuhkan sesuatu, maka Donghae lah yang akan memenuhinya. Selama ini, Donghae tak pernah memberikan uang terhadapnya dengan alasan takut-takut Hyukjae akan melarikan diri dengan uang yang di berikannya.

"Hyukkie-ah..." bisik Donghae dengan suara rendahnya.

"H-Hae-ahhh..." Hyukjae mencengkram celana milik Donghae untuk melampiaskan rasa geli yang dibuat oleh Donghae. Telinga Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menjadi sasaran lumatannya, tangannya tak ia biarkan menganggur. Donghae memasukan tangannya ke dalam pakaian Hyukjae.

"Hahh.. ahh..." lumatannya kini turun ke leher. Donghae melumat leher Hyukjae sambil menggelitik perut nya dan terus merayap ke atas. Mencari-cari titik sensitive yang mampu membuat Hyukjae cepat terangsang.

"J-janganhh... lakuk—ahk!" perkataan Hyukjae terpotong dengan mudah oleh tindakan Donghae yang mulai menarik-narik nipple nya dengan gemas.

"Aku benar-benar menginginkan ini Hyuk!" dengan cepat, Donghae mengubah posisi mereka senyaman mungkin. Donghae menyandarkan punggung Hyukjae pada kepala ranjang. Tak ingin memberi kesempatan pada Hyukjae untuk bicara, Donghae dengan cepat melumat bibir cherry yang memabukkan itu.

"Mmmpphh..." Hyukjae mencengkram pundak Donghae, tepat saat namja penuh nafsu itu memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam celana Hyukjae, lebih tepatnya ke dalam underwear Hyukjae, tanpa melepaskan tangan yang satunya dari nipple Hyukjae. Tangan nakal Donghae mengusap junior Hyukjae pelan dan sebentar. Membuat Hyukjae mengerang kecewa dibuatnya. Namun kekecewaan nya kini hilang entah kemana saat telunjuk nakal Donghae menyelip diantara belahan bokong Hyukjae dan membelai dengan gerakan seduktif.

"Ohh…hhnnnhh… Hae hentikan…uhhmmppp…" Hyukjae mendesah gila akibat perlakuan Donghae. Donghae kembali meraup bibir cherry Hyukjae agar namja manis itu berhenti protes. Donghae mengeluarkan tangannya, kemudian merobek pakaian Hyukjae sampai kancing-kancing nya terlepas begitu saja. Dengan tak sabaran, Donghae menarik paksa celana Hyukjae kemudian melepaskan semua kain yang menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

BLUSH

Hyukjae merasa pipinya panas begitu saja saat melihat junior besar Donghae yang sudah mengacung dan terlihat keras.

"H-Hae..."

"Kali ini, bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama saling memuaskan dengan waktu yang bersamaan?" tawar Donghae. Hyukjae terlihat menikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Ia tak tau apa-apa masalah sex, karena sex pertamanya pun hanya pernah ia lakukan bersama Donghae. Itupun bisa dibilang perkosaan, bukan acara bercinta seperti sekarang. Donghae yang mengerti kebingungan Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae dengan polosnya.

"Menungging lah diatas tubuhku, hadapkan junior mu pada mulutku. Dan kau, manjakan juniorku arra?" Hyukjae mengerti. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, kemudian ia menuruti perkataan Donghae. Hyukjae menungging tepat di atas tubuh Donghae dengan juniornya yang langsung berada di hadapan mulut lapar Donghae.

"Ahhh... ahhh... H-Haeee..." Hyukjae mendesah kaget karena Donghae meraup juniornya secara tiba-tiba. Hyukjae menutup matanya rapat, tangannya dengan ragu bergerak untuk menyentuh junior Donghae yang mengacung. Hyukjae kini dapat benar-benar merasakan betapa kerasnya junior Donghae sekarang.

"M-masukkanhh Hyuk!" perintah Donghae di sela-sela kulumannya. Hyukjae pun menuruti perkataan Donghae dan langsung memasukan junior besar Donghae pada mulutnya yang kecil. Tak ingin membuat tangannya menganggur, Donghae membelai bokong Hyukjae yang lembut seperti kulit bayi.

"Ngghhh... Angghhrrrhh!" Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mengulum junior besar Donghae. Perlakuan Donghae sukses membuat pikirannya blank.

"AHHH… Hae ja-jarimuu… eungghh..." eluh Hyukjae menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena Donghae sudah protes dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga ujung juniornya membentur bibir Hyukjae. Mau tak mau Hyukjae kembali focus pada service-nya walau jujur rectumnya terasa perih saat Donghae mulai menggerakkan jarinya. Donghae memasukkan jari tengah, jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya sehingga kini ada tiga jari nakal yang mengeksplor hole Hyukjae yang sangat sempit.

"Hyukkie-ah, hentikan! Kita masuk acara inti saja, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi memasukimu." Donghae segera menarik tubuhnya bangun dan berlutut di belakang Hyukjae. Kedua tangannya menyangga pinggang ramping sang kekasih oops! Atau mungkin 'sang istri' dan perlahan Donghae memposisikan juniornya di depan hole merah Hyukjae.

"Uhhh…" Hyukjae melenguh pelan. Ia menutup matanya takut karena masih terbayang-bayang akan sosok Donghae yang dulu saat memperkosanya.

Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya, memeluk punggung Hyukjae lalu menekan-nekan pelan tepi hole Hyukjae sebagai tanda bahwa Hyukjae harus menyiapkan dirinya.

"AKH! AKH! AKH! Hikss..." Donghae memasukkan juniornya dengan sekali hentak membuat Hyukjae menjerit lepas karena kaget dan sakit. Hyukjae menangis pelan, tak ingin membuat mood Donghae menjadi buruk saat berhubungan. Lain halnya dengan Donghae yang malah mulai menggerakkan juniornya sambil menggigit-gigit punggung putih Hyukjae. Mencoba membuat tanda kepemilikan sebanyak-banyaknya di tubuh namja yang berstatus 'istri' nya ini, meskipun masih bersifat ambigu.

"P-pelan…uughh…" mohon Hyukjae. Tubuhnya gemetaran, ia tak menyangka Donghae tak memberikan waktu baginya untuk menyesuaikan hole sempitnya dengan junior besar Donghae. Hyukjae merasa perih dan panas pada hole nya kini adalah sebuah de javu. Ditambah lagi, sekarang Hyukjae merasa bahwa junior Donghae bertambah besar dan keras.

"Aku tak bisa pelan-pelan terhadapmu, mian." Gumam Donghae datar dan terus bergerak cepat. Ia menggenjot kejantanannya di dalam hole Hyukjae dengan liar.

"Ahhh…haaaghhh…ghhhnnn…akhh...nnggghh!" desah Hyukjae terputus-putus akibat hujaman Donghae yang sangat cepat dan liar.

Hyukjae menggunakan tangannya untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya. Ia remas bed cover klasik di bawahnya dengan erat, matanya terpejam rapat dan ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ohh…sshhh… shit!" desis Donghae disela aktivitas in-out nya. Ia begitu menikmati pijatan-pijatan yang diberikan dinding hole Hyukjae yang begitu memanjakan juniornya. Donghae terus menghujam dan menghujam berkali-kali, mencari-cari serta memburu sebuah titik yang akan membuat Hyukjae mengerang nikmat.

"AGHHH! HAEE~! Disa-aahh…" Hyukjae menjerit hebat, rasa nikmat dan sakit yang bercampur menjadi satu kini ia rasakan saat kepala junior Donghae menemukan sweet spot-nya, bagian yang sangat menggiurkan dari tubuh seseorang yang di dominasi. Donghae tersenyum puas, ia menyerang titik itu berkali-kali, lebih cepat, makin cepat dan sangat cepat. Temponya terus bertambah seiring desahan Hyukjae yang makin lepas dan menggila. Hingga sampai dimana Donghae merasakan sesuatu akan meledak di dalam sana. Ya, ia akan klimaks.

"Ngghhh... ahhh.. a-aku mauhh... ahh.. ouhh... akh!" Hyukjae tak sanggup lagi untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia benar-benar tak tahan atas sensasi yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Donghae mampu membuatnya mendesah karena nikmat dan mengerang karena sakit dan perih yang tak mau hilang.

Donghae pun tak tinggal diam dan langsung memijat cepat junior kekasihnya itu memprovokasi klimaks mereka sampai bersamaan. "Ughh… Nado Hyukkie-ahh…"

Donghae terus menghujam dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kata cepat. Tangannya bergerak meraih junior Hyukjae dan mengocok junior yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan tempo yang cepat pula. Lain halnya dengan Hyukjae yang ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya secara berlawanan arah hingga junior Donghae bisa masuk lebih dalam dan keras agar mereka bisa orgasme dengan cepat dan secara bersamaan. Hyukjae menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, menunggu saat-saat dimana ia akan merasa terbang sampai ke langit ke tujuh.

"AAHHH! Ohh… Haee~" Eunhyuk menjerit nikmat, perasaan ini akhirnya datang. Hyukjae melengkungkan tubuhnya kebawah dan iapun memuntahkan cairan kenikmatannya di atas bed cover klasik itu. Begitu pula Donghae yang mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam hole Hyukjae dengan sangat banyak. Saking banyaknya, Donghae bisa melihat sebagian spermanya merembes keluar dari sela rectum Hyukjae dan mengalir turun ke paha putihnya.

Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk erat, menghabiskan seluruh spermanya lalu mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae untuk berbaring menyamping bersamanya, tanpa melepaskan juniornya.

"Urrhh…" Eunhyuk sedikit meringis saat tubuhnya dipindahkan tapi kembali tenang begitu kepalanya menyentuh bantal empuk yang tiba-tiba saja di rindukannya. Hyukjae menutup matanya rapat, ia benar-benar lelah dan matanya terasa berat.

"Tidurlah..." Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Chu~

Donghae mengecup bibirnya tiba-tiba. Tangan kekarnya beralih untuk mengelus rambut Hyukjae sayang.

"Hae, ada sesuatu yang membuatku bingung belakangan ini." Adu Hyukjae.

"Bingung?"

"Ne, aku bingung dengan... status kita yang sebenarnya." Ungkap Hyukjae takut-takut.

"Status kita? Tentu saja kita sepasang suami-istri!"

"Aku rasa status kita tak seperti itu Hae... pernikahan itu, adalah pernikahan mu dengan Neulgi! Bukan denganku. Sekarang kau ber-status sebagai suami sah Neulgi Hae. Aku tak memiliki status apapun dalam hidupmu." Jelas Hyukjae, memberitahukan perasaan yang selama ini di rasakannya. Donghae diam, nafasnya terasa tercekat saat Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa namja manis dalam dekapannya tak memiliki status penting dalam hidupnya. Perkataan Hyukjae memang benar adanya. Ia berstatus sebagai suami sah Neulgi saat ini. Karena pernikahan itu adalah pernikahan atas nama Donghae dan Neulgi.

"Sudahlah, status tak penting! Kita bisa menikah lagi jika kau menginginkannya."

"Jangan bermain-main tentang pernikahan Hae! Selama apapun kita terus berhubungan seperti ini, pasti akan balasannya suatu hari nanti. Pernikahan tak bisa di permainkan karena itu merupakan penentu masa depan yang tak bisa dihindari."

"A—"

"Terlebih lagi, kita secara sembunyi-sembunyi menjalani hubungan tak lazim ini tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuamu. Orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupmu yang mengharapkan anaknya memiliki sebuah masa depan bersama seorang pendamping hidupmu. Seorang pendamping hidup yang sudah pasti..." Hyukjae menggantungkan kalimatnya. Donghae menatap Hyukjae intens, menunggu namja manis itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...bukan pendamping hidup sepertiku yang hina ini."

"Hyuk!"

"Aku akan merasa senang jika kau, meminta izin pada kedua orang tuamu untuk menjadikan ku sebagai pendamping hidupmu."

"Hy—"

"Jika kedua orang tuamu tak mengizinkannya, lepaskan aku Hae..."

"Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu Lee Hyukjae!" bentak Donghae.

"Aku... tak bisa terus berada dalam posisi seperti ini Hae. Aku butuh kepastian nyata darimu." Ujar Hyukjae.

"Itupun jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Lanjut Hyukjae membuat Donghae merasa tertampar dengan perkataan namja manis itu. Ia juga merasa bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia benar-benar mencintai Hyukjae. Donghae menginginkan Hyukjae. Ia merasa bahwa cintanya tulus untuk Hyukjae. Tapi jika situasi sudah seperti ini, harus bagaimana Donghae mengakhiri kepalsuan dan memulai sesuatu yang nyata?

.

.

.

Pagi ini, entah mengapa langit menjadi mendung. Padahal satu jam yang lalu matahari masih nampak. Hyukjae terus memandangi langit yang semakin lama semakin gelap. Ia merasa tak nyaman, gelisah, takut, dan sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

Dua hari setelah Hyukjae mengeluarkan segala isi hatinya, Donghae memutuskan untuk membicarakan yang sebenarnya terhadap kedua orang tuanya bersama Hyukjae.

"Kau benar-benar yakin untuk ini Hyuk?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Wae? Apa kau tak yakin?" tanya balik Hyukjae. Donghae terdiam, ia tak mau menjawab. Karena percuma baginya jika ia menjawab hanya akan memulai perdebatan antara dirinya dan juga Hyukjae. Terlebih lagi, di bangku penumpang Kyungmin hanya diam. Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali bahwa Kyungmin bingung dengan situasi seperti ini. Padahal, seingat Kyungmin hubungan kedua hyung nya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang... Kyungmin tak tau harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk terlibat dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kita sampai..." Hyukjae tersadar dari keterdiamannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar saat melihat rumah kedua orang tua Donghae yang bagaikan sebuah istana. Begitupun Kyungmin, responnya tak jauh beda dengan sang hyung.

"Whoa~ apa kita akan bertemu raja hyung?" Kyungmin bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ia berharap bahwa salah satu diantara kedua hyungnya akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun sayang, tak ada satupun yang menjawab.

"Kajja, Hyukkie-ah!" Kyungmin menatap Donghae bingung. Ia berniat membuka pintu mobil saat melihat Hyukjae keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Kyungmin-ah, kau tunggu disini ne! Jangan kemana-mana, kami akan segera kembali." Perintah Donghae. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut Kyungmin sayang. Memberikan senyuman selembut mungkin untuk menenangkan Kyungmin yang terlihat takut dan kecewa.

Setelah menenagkan Kyungmin, Donghae ikut keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Hyukjae. Dua orang pria berbadan besar dengan setelan hitam-hitam tak lupa dengan kacamata hitam datang menhampiri Hyukjae dan Donghae.

"Selamat datang tuan muda."

"Apa ayah dan ibuku ada di rumah ini?"

"Ada keperluan apa anda disini? Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan tuan besar?"

"Ini rumah kedua orang tuaku, dan aku anak mereka. Aku berhak datang kesini tanpa harus kalian ketahui keperluanku dengan kedua orang tuaku. Kalian pikir kalian siapa?" Hyukjae terkejut. Donghae yang di sampingnya bukanlah Donghae yang ia kenal beberapa waktu belakang ini, melainkan Donghae yang selama ini ia takuti.

"Maafkan kami tuan muda. Tuan besar dan nyonya besar ada di dalam. Tuan besar sedang menemani nyonya besar menyulam di halaman belakang."

.

.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka jika kau akan datang kesini, Lee Donghae." Tuan Lee berujar dingin. Donghae menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan datar.

"Mana ibuku?"

"Dia sedang ber-istirahat. Kau bisa menemuinya lain kali." Dusta Tuan Lee yang sudah dapat Donghae tebak sebelumnya. Donghae tau, amat sangat tau bagaimana ayahnya yang selalu berusaha menjauhkan hubungannya dengan sang ibu.

"Ada sesuatu yang perlu kusampaikan pada kalian berdua." Ujar Donghae. Ia menarik nafasnya pelan, tangannya refleks menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang berada di sampingnya. Hyukjae sedikit terkejut, namun secepat mungkin ia menstabilkan keadaannya agar tak menambah rasa gelisah yang tengah Donghae rasakan.

"Mana istrimu?" tanya Tuan Lee seraya menatap genggaman tangan Donghae terhadap tangan Hyukjae yang terlihat sedikit janggal di matanya.

"Dia..." Donghae menggantungkan kalimatnya, melirik Hyukjae sebentar kemudian memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Mana istrimu?" tanya Tuan Lee tak sabaran.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, dia ada di sampingku."

"MWO? Apa yang kau katakan?" Tuan Lee terlihat sangat terkejut. Nampak jelas dari matanya yang terbelalak lebar serta tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Neulgi, semua ini rencana busuknya! Dia meminta bantuan Hyukjae untuk menggantikan posisinya saat acara pernikahan denganku. Neulgi tak mencintaiku, begitupun denganku. Aku tak mencintainya, aku tak menyukai wanita! Aku, aku... aku menyukai namja yang sekarang berada di sampingku, ber-status sebagai istriku."

BRAK!

"AIDEN! KAU BENAR-BENAR TAK WARAS!" Tuan Lee menatap Donghae tajam, urat-urat di wajahnya tercetak jelas. Wajahnya pun memerah menahan amarah. Donghae dan Hyukjae ikut berdiri seperti Tuan Lee, masih dengan posisi saling menggenggam satu sama lainnya.

"Sejak awal aku memang tak waras, dan kau lah penyebab yang membuatku menjadi tak waras seperti ini! Sebagai seorang ayah, kau tak pantas menyandang status itu."

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU PADA AYAHMU SENDIRI AIDEN?!"

"Ayah? Aku tak pernah merasa mempunyai ayah. Bukankah kau pernah mengatak bahwa kau tak sudi mempunyai anak sepertiku?" Tuan Lee terlihat geram, tangannya mengepal kuat, matanya menatap Donghae berang.

"Pertemukan aku dengan ibuku!" seru Donghae marah.

"Kau berani mencari masalah denganku, maka kau harus menanggung sendiri akibatnya." Hyukjae refleks memeluk lengan Donghae saat Tuan Lee menatapnya tajam. Donghae yang melihat Tuan Lee menekan tombol merah pada sebuah remote kecil yang selalu di bawanya, langsung menarik tangan Hyukjae untuk pergi dari ruangan besar ini.

"Hae?"

"Kita harus segera pergi!"

Terlambat! Beberapa detik setelah Tuan Lee menekan tombol merah itu, beberapa bodyguard dan penjaga rumah ini telah mengepung Donghae dan Hyukjae.

"Hae, aku takut!" adu Hyukjae. Donghae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hyukjae.

"Tangkap Aiden! Pisahkan mereka berdua! Masukkan dia ke dalam kamarnya! Dan usir namja menjijikan itu dari rumah ini!"

"Hae, bagaimana ini?"

"Aku akan melindungimu Hyuk, saranghae..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**. **

**Aaaa~ Tuan Lee~~#tarikbajuTuanLee**

**Bagaimana part ini?**

**Mengecewakan atau tidak?**

**Oh ya, NC nya gimana? Kurang HOT kah?**

**Yosh! Seperti biasa, untuk segala kekurangannya Naka mohon maaf ne~**

**Review please~**

**See you and gomawo~^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Will You Marry Me, again? [Part Three A of Three B]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja bertubuh atletis masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar, matanya terfokus pada sosok Hyukjae yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang empuk miliknya. Matanya menatap Hyukjae iba, tubuhnya terasa lemas begitu saja. Ia tak tega, benar-benar tak tega melihat Hyukjae. Terlebih lagi saat mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Mengingat saat-saat ia menemukan tubuh Hyukjae yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan di tengah guyuran hujan deras. Di tambah, tangisan serta teriakan Kyungmin yang memanggil-manggil Hyukjae agar terbangun tiba-tiba saja terngiang di gendang telinganya.

"Eunghh..." namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya, dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekati tubuh Hyukjae kemudian duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Hyukjae-sshi?" tangan namja itu terulur menyentuh bahu dan lengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae membuka matanya secara perlahan, tangannya bergerak lemah menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Sebisa mungkin Hyukjae mencoba menstabilkan indra penglihatannya seraya menggerakkan badannya pelan.

"Dimana aku?" tanya Hyukjae pelan. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, sebuah ruangan yang terasa asing membuat Hyukjae sadar akan keberadaan sesosok namja yang sedari tadi memegang lengannya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Hyukjae-sshi?" Hyukjae menatap namja bertubuh atletis itu heran. Seingatnya, ia tak kenal dengan namja di depannya. Ia juga tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa namja di hadapannya tau namanya begitu saja?

"Kau siapa?" tanya balik Hyukjae. Namja itu tersadar, ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang telah di ajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya jika bertemu dengan orang baru. Buru-buru ia melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hyukjae.

"Ah, mian. Naega, Choi Siwon imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyukjae-sshi." Siwon, namja bertubuh atletis itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Hyukjae penasaran.

"Aku tau, ah ani! Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku menebak dari tangisan dan teriakan namdong—"

"Ah! Kyungmin! Dimana dia? Hikss... Kyungmin-ah?!" buru-buru Siwon menahan tubuh Hyukjae yang hampir saja terjatuh saat namja manis itu memaksakan dirinya untuk turun dari ranjang.

"H-hey! Tenanglah~ adikmu sedang tidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan." Siwon mencoba menenangkan Hyukjae. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dan menggunakannya untuk menghapus air mata Hyukjae.

"Aisshh... hikss..." Hyukjae kembali menangis, padahal Siwon baru saja selesai menghapus linangan air matanya. Namja manis itu tiba-tiba saja teringat kejadian menyakitkan yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Siwon khawatir. Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya, ia menatap Siwon dengan linangan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"B-bagaimana hikss aku bisa berada disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, aku akan menceritakannya setelah kau makan."

"T-ta—"

"Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, kau butuh bubur dan susu coklat panas untuk menghangatkan dan menstabilkan kondisi tubuhmu."

.

.

"Na'ah, buka mulutmu." Siwon menyodorkan sesuap bubur panas pada Hyukjae. Namun namja manis itu tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Wae?"

"Aku bisa memakannya sendiri." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Aniya, kau tak bisa melakukannya. Aku menemukanmu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri di bawah derasnya guyuran hujan. Tanganmu pasti bergetar karena masih lemah dan merasa kedinginan." Hyukjae menatap Siwon, kemudian ia mengangkat kedua tangannya seraya beralih menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang terlihat bergetar dengan sendirinya.

"Menurutlah padaku Hyukjae-sshi, aku tak akan macam-macam padamu. Jja! aaaa~" Siwon kembali menyodorkan sesuap bubur pada Hyukjae. Pada awalnya Hyukjae ragu, namun beberapa detik kemudian Hyukjae memakan bubur yang di buatkan oleh Siwon.

"Mmm..." Siwon terus menyuapi Hyukjae bubur dengan pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Hyukjae terlihat sangat manis, matanya yang sipit, kulitnya yang putih serta bibirnya yang mulai berubah warna seperti buah cherry membuat Siwon terkesima atas sosok Hyukjae.

Mereka berdua terdiam, Hyukjae masih enggan berbicara banyak dengan Siwon. Di benaknya kini hanya ada satu nama, yakni Donghae.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar lapar." Canda Siwon mencoba mencairkan suasana saat menyodorkan suapan terakhirnya pada Hyukjae.

"Begitukah?"

"Kau menghabiskan buburnya dengan cepat." Siwon menyimpan mangkuk yang telah kosong dan menggantinya dengan segelas susu coklat panas.

"Minumlah..." Hyukjae ikut memegang tangan Siwon yang memegang gelas susunya. Seketika itu pula, Siwon merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia merasa bahwa telapak tangan Hyukjae benar-benar lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Siwon saat Hyukjae selesai menghabiskan susu coklat panasnya.

"Cukup baik. Gomawo~"

"Ne, cheonman. Sekarang, tidurlah~"

"Kau belum menceritakan bagaimana aku bisa berada disini!" seru Hyukjae mengingatkan. Siwon yang tadinya berniat untuk membereskan bekas makan Hyukjae, mengurungkan niatnya.

"Begini, saat aku pulang kerja, aku menemukan tubuhmu tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah guyuran air hujan, tak jauh dari sebuah rumah besar milik seorang pengusaha kaya raya di Korea dan Jerman." Jelas Siwon. Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menundukan wajahnya, rasa sesak yang tadi sempat hilang kini kembali ia rasakan.

"Jika boleh tau, kenapa kau bisa berada di sana?" Hyukjae mendongkakkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya apakah Siwon yakin ingin tau akan jawabannya?

"Eh? Gwaenchana?" heran Siwon melihat tatapan Hyukjae.

"Kau yakin ingin tau kenapa aku bisa seperti itu?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan.

"Jika kau tak keberatan..."

"A-aku... seorang gay."

"Ne?"

"Aku terjebak dalam kehidupan seorang Lee Donghae, atau mungkin orang-orang akan lebih mengenalnya sebagai Aiden Lee. Anak pengusaha kaya raya di Korea dan Jerman."

"Aiden Lee? Aiden Lee yang baru menikah dengan Park Neul Gi anak pengusaha kaya raya di Jerman itu kan? Ada masalah apa kau dengannya sampai-sampai terjebak seperti itu? Apa kau memiliki hutang padanya?"

"Tidak, aku tak memiliki hutang apapun padanya." Jawab Hyukjae.

"Lalu?"

"Percaya atau tidak, kenyataannya Aiden tak pernah menikah dengan Neulgi. Tapi denganku." Ujar Hyukjae jujur apa adanya. Siwon menatap Hyukjae bingung. Ada rasa sedikit tak percaya dalam hatinya. Pasalnya, Siwon juga datang ke pernikahan Aiden dan Neulgi yang di selenggarakan di Jerman saat sekitar 9 bulan yang lalu.

"T-tapi, y-yeoja—"

"Itu aku! Aiden dan Neugi tak saling mencintai. Neulgi memiliki seorang kekasih, namanya Sungha Jung. Neulgi memintaku untuk menggantikan posisinya saat pernikahannya dengan Aiden berlangsung. Neulgi menawarkan sebuah perjanjian padaku. Dan demi Kyungmin yang pada saat itu masih bisu, aku menyetujui perjanjian itu agar Kyungmin bisa melakukan operasi pita suara." Jelas Hyukjae.

"Saat itu aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui perjanjian itu. Karena aku ingin membuat Kyungmin normal seperti dulu." Tambah Hyukjae.

"Jadi, saat itu kau menyamar menjadi Neulgi? Begitu?" Siwon menatap Hyukjae penasaran.

"Mungkin perkataanku sulit di percaya mengingat kau adalah seseorang yang hidup di lingkup orang-orang ternama seperti Aiden dan keluarganya. Tapi, seperti yang tadi kubilang... percaya atau tidak, itu terserah padamu. Karena aku hanya mencoba untuk mengungkapkan keadaan yang sebenarnya." Jawab Hyukjae. Siwon terdiam, ia... merasa terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena Hyukjae seorang gay, melainkan mengenai pernikahan Aiden dan Neulgi, yang ternyata hanya sebuah sandiwara.

"Apa kau merasa jijik denganku?" tanya Hyukjae tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa aku haru jijik padamu?" tanya balik Siwon.

"Karena aku seorang gay." Jawab Hyukjae dengan polosnya. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya, membuat Hyukjae menatap Siwon bingung.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu dari perkataanku?" Siwon tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae. Ia malah berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai membereskan bekas makan Hyukjae yang sempat tertunda.

"Untuk apa aku merasa jijik jika aku sendiri pun seorang gay?!" Hyukjae menatap Siwon tak percaya. Lain halnya dengan namja bertubuh atletis itu yang hanya mampu terkikik pelan seraya pergi keluar meninggalkan Hyukjae.

.

**At morning**

.

"Siwon-sshi..." merasa seseorang memanggilnya, Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak, kemudian membalikkan badannya ke sumber suara.

"Hyukjae-sshi, Kyungmin-ah?"

"Sepertinya, kami harus pergi."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan Kyungmin.

"Entahlah, mungkin ke rumah kami yang dulu. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, kau benar-benar orang kaya yang baik." Ujar Hyukjae dengan senyuman ciri khas nya. Hyukjae dan Kyungmin membungkukkan badan mereka. Lain halnya dengan Siwon yang malah terdiam, entah menagapa hatinya merasa sedih jika Hyukjae dan Kyungmin harus pergi dari rumahnya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Annyeong~"

"Tunggu sebentar!" belum sempat Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya, Siwon tiba-tiba saja menahan pergelangan tangannya. Hyukjae yang bingung hanya mampu menatap Siwon penuh tanya, sama hal nya dengan Kyungmin yang kini menatap Siwon penasaran.

"Apa kalian benar-benar harus pergi? Ah, mmp.. maksudku, apa kalian tak bisa tinggal disini lebih lama lagi?"

"Ne?"

"Tinggal lah disini lebih lama, mungin lebih tepatnya... tinggal lah disini, bersamaku..." pinta Siwon penuh harap. Hyukjae nampak bingung, sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin tinggal disini mengingat saat sebelum hendak berpamitan pada Siwon, Kyungmin merengek padanya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah Siwon karena Kyungmin merasa nyaman dan aman di rumah ini. Namun disisi lain, ia masih punya malu. Ia dan Siwon baru saja kenal, Hyukjae tak bisa seenaknya minta ini itu, berharap begini begitu, dan memakai fasilitas milik Siwon seenaknya.

"Mianhae Siwon-sshi, bukannya aku tak mau. Hanya saja, aku dan Kyungmin sudah merepotkanmu kemarin. Kami tak ingin membuatmu repot lagi."

"Hyung~" rengek Kyungmin.

"Aku tak merasa di repotkan oleh kalian berdua. Sungguh! Aku tulus membantu kalian berdua. Kumohon, tinggal lah bersamaku. Bagaimana Kyungmin-ah? Kau mau kan?!" bujuk Siwon.

"Ne hyung! Kita tinggal disini saja~ jika kembali ke rumah itu lagi, aku tak mau! Disana tak menyenangkan." Rengek Kyungmin dengan mata memohonnya. Hyukjae yang melihat tatapan memohon Kyungmin bagaikan seekor anak kucing pun akhirnya luluh.

"Apa benar tak akan merepotkanmu Siwon-sshi?" tanya Hyukjae ragu.

"Tidak! Tidak akan!" jawab Siwon cepat.

"Kau tak keberatan?" tanya Hyukjae lagi. Ia masih merasa tak enak terhadap Siwon.

"Untuk apa aku memohon-mohon seperti ini jika aku merasa keberatan?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

.

**At night**

.

"Siwon-sshi, ini aku buatkan kopi hitam untukmu." Hyukjae meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam panas di atas meja seraya ikut duduk di atas sofa bersama Siwon.

"Gomawo~" ujar Siwon sembari menyesap kopi hitam tersebut. Kemudian, ia kembali fokus pada layar laptop di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk." Tebak Hyukjae yang 100% benar adanya. Siwon melirik Hyukjae sekilas, kemudian kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Akan ada sedikit perombakkan di kebun binatang mu—"

"Kau pemilik kebun binatang?" potong Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Siwon yang kini balik menatap matanya. Siwon tersenyum melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat penasaran.

"Ne. Wae? Jangan bilang kau baru tau siapa pemilik kebun binatang di Seoul ini?" tanya Siwon dengan nada yang dibuat-buat terkejut.

"Kupikir pemilik kebun binatang adalah pemerintah."

"Yah, sebenarnya pemerintah juga ikut ambil alih pada kebun binatang. Mereka menyumbang banyak uang dan selalu membantu dalam mengurus masalah eksport-import binatang." Jelas Siwon.

"Ternyata dugaanku salah besar! Jujur saja, selama ini aku dan Kyungmin baru sekali pergi ke kebun binatang. Itu pun..." Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kalimatnya saat teringat akan kebun binatang.

"Itu pun?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Ia menatap wajah Hyukjae yang kini berubah menjadi sedih. Memory beberapa hari yang lalu saat di kebun binatang terlintas di otak Hyukjae begitu saja. Memory saat-saat Donghae berada di sampingnya, menemaninya untuk membuat Kyungmin merasa senang.

_"Hyung! Hyung!"_

_"Wae?"_

_"Apa disini ada ikan piranha?"_

_"Jangankan ikan piranha, ikan hiu pun disini ada!"_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Tentu saja! Hewan apapun yang ingin kau lihat, disinilah tempatnya."_

_"Jeongmalyo?"_

_"Issh... hyung!"_

_"Apa benar disini aku bisa bertemu dengan hewan-hewan yang ingin kutemui? Apa benar? Apa benar?"_

_"Dengar Kyungmin-ah, Donghae hyung tak pernah bohong pada siapapun."_

"Hyukkie-ah? Gwaenchana?" panik Siwon yang melihat Hyukjae yang kini hanya diam dengan mata yang mulai memerah. Siwon tau, pasti tak lama lagi Hyukjae akan menangis. Tapi ia tak tau apa penyebab yang membuat Hyukjae menjadi seperti ini.

"Hyuk—"

"Ah, mianhae. Sepertinya aku harus tidur, entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku mengantuk! Lihat! Apa mataku merah?" dusta Hyukjae, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Siwon. Namun percuma, Siwon bukanlah namja bodoh yang akan percaya begitu saja dengan dustaan Hyukjae.

"Ne, matamu memerah. Tidurlah kalau begitu!" Jawab Siwon pura-pura percaya atas bualan Hyukjae.

"Sebaiknya kau juga tidur Siwon-sshi, kau butuh istirahat. Selamat malam." Hyukjae berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hyukkie-ah!" panggil Siwon tiba-tiba. Mau tak mau Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya begitu saja.

"Ada apa?"

"Saranghae... jeongmal saranghae, Lee Hyukjae."

Deg!

Hyukjae menegang seketika, keadaan hatinya yang sedang buruk membuatnya bingung harus memberikan respon seperti apa terhadap Siwon. Di lain sisi, Siwon mengerti akan keadaan Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat bingung atas pernyataan cintanya.

"Aku tau jika ini terlalu cepat. Dan aku tak akan menuntut jawaban apapun darimu sebelum kau telah memiliki jawaban tersendiri atas pernyataan cintaku. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku mencintaimu." Jelas Siwon. Hyukjae masih terdiam, sepertinya ia masih terkejut dan nama Donghae pun masih membayang-bayangi pikirannya.

"Percaya atau tidak, aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Tambah Siwon.

"Selamat malam..." Hyukjae langsung berlari kecil menuju kamarnya dan Kyungmin ketika Siwon mengucapkan selamat malam padanya, meninggalkan namja bertubuh atletis itu dengan beribu pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran dalam benaknya.

.

**3 month ago**

.

CEKLEK

.

"Aiden..." nyonya Lee masuk ke dalam kamar Donghae dengan langkah yang pelan. Ia menatap tubuh sang anak yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Mianhae..." Donghae tersentak kaget. Sang eomma memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Ia hanya diam, tak mampu membalas pelukan sang eomma karena hatinya sedang beku saat ini. Matanya terus-terusan menatap lurus ke depan, menatap bulan yang mulai tertutup awan hitam.

"Aiden, eomma janji akan membebaskan mu dari sini untuk bertemu dengan Hyukjae. Tapi nanti, bu—"

"Bukan sekarang kan?!" potong Aiden cepat. Nyonya Lee menangis, ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Ia merasa sebagai ibu yang buruk. Ibu yang tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk membahagiakan sang anak ketika lahir ke bumi. Andai ia bisa, andai ia punya kekuatan, ia sangat ingin membantu Aiden. Tapi...

"Sudahlah eomma. Aku mengerti, mianhae... bisa berada di dekatmu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Hikss... eomma merestui hubunganmu dengan Hyukjae, Aiden..."

"Terima kasih karena sudah merestui hubungan kami eomma, restu darimu sangat berarti untukku." Donghae melepaskan pelukan nyonya Lee, kemudian menatap sayang sang eomma seraya menghapus linangan air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi sang eomma tercinta.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tuan muda, nyonya besar! Tuan besar sudah menanti kalian berdua di lantai bawah."

"Ne! Kami akan turun sebentar lagi!" balas Donghae berteriak.

"Sudah ne eomma, uljima~ ayah akan marah jika melihat kau berantakan seperti ini." Ucap Donghae mengingatkan.

.

.

"Hyung! Hyung! Apa malam-malam seperti ini gajah di kebun binatang sudah tidur?" Kyungmin bertanya dengan sangat antusias. Saking antusiasnya, ia sampai tak mau diam. Padahal sedari tadi Hyukjae sudah menyuruhnya untuk duduk dengan tenang di kursi penumpang. Namun Kyungmin tak mengindahkan perkataan Hyukjae, ia malah berdiri dengan berpegangan pada kursi pengemudi yang di duduki oleh Siwon.

"Tergantung! Jika gajahnya terserang insomnia, maka ia belum tidur saat ini." Jawaban konyol dari Siwon sukses membuat Hyukjae teringat akan sosok Donghae.

"Insomomania?!" heran Kyungmin dengan penyebutan yang salah. Siwon dan Hyukjae terkiki pelan mendengarnya.

"Insomnia Kyungmin-ah~ bukan insomomania! Hahaha..." seru Hyukjae membenarkan disertai dengan tawanya. Kyungmin terlihat kesal karena cara penyebutan terhadap kata asing yang baru di dapatnya salah. Terlebih lagi, hyungnya malah mentertawakannya dengan sangat keras.

"Isshh... Hyukkie-hyung!" Kyungmin memukul pundak Hyukjae yang sebenarnya tak sakit sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu lagi!" kesal Kyungmin.

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi? Bukankah tadi Kyungmin ingin tau artinya~?" goda Hyukjae.

"Ani! Kyungmin tak mau membicarakan kata itu lagi!"

"Arra...arra..."

"Kyungmin benar-benar sama denganmu! Selalu mem-pout kan bibir saat kesal, mudah marah, mudah kesal, mu—"

"YA! YA! Fokus saja pada jalanan!" seru Hyukjae sebelum Siwon mulai untuk mencibirnya. Sepertinya, hubungan Siwon dengan Hyukjae dan Kyungmin sudah sangat dekat. Apakah kedepannya akan terus seperti ini? Atau berubah menjadi lebih dari ini?

.

.

"Siwon-ah, apa tak apa Kyungmin tak ikut bersama kita? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja jika kita tinggal di tempat itu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil sesekali melirik ke arah belakang, tepatnya ke arah bangungan besar dalam kebun binatang yang di peruntukkan untuk tempat bermain anak-anak. Beruntung kini Siwon memegang tangan Hyukjae, jadi namja manis itu tak perlu khawatir jikalau ia akan tersandung batu karena tak fokus pada langkah kakinya.

"Tenang saja, kau juga tadi lihat kan? Disana banyak anak-anak. Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah~" Hyukjae mengangguk paham, mencoba untuk mempercayai Siwon.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dalam diam. Sebenarnya Hyukjae masih bingung acara seperti apa yang akan mereka hadiri sekarang, yang jelas Siwon hanya bilang bahwa acara ini sangat penting baginya. Dan Siwon ingin Hyukjae ikut untuk menikmati keramaian dan hiburan yang telah tersedia dalam acara.

"Whoa~" Hyukjae terperanga ketika sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang sangat besar nan megah. Gemerlap lampu, hiasan bunga, hiasan pita, karpet merah, dan para penjaga pintu masuk yang terlihat berkelas menarik perhatian Hyukjae.

"Terpesona nya nanti saja! Jika kau terus melamun, akan ku gigit bibirmu seperti kau menggigit telingaku beberapa hari yang lalu!" ancaman Siwon rupanya sukses membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya.

Siwon melepaskan tautan tangan diantara mereka, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung diikuti Hyukjae di belakangnya. Siwon berjalan dengan sangat berkelas dan mempesona. Sampai-sampai beberapa tamu acara yang semula sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka kini terhenti dan memfokuskan arah pandang mereka pada satu titik, Choi Siwon. Lain hanya dengan Hyukjae yang malah terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba saja bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian saat ia menggigit telinga Siwon sampai berdarah karena terlalu takut menerima suntikkan dari dokter untuk tes kesehatan.

"Tuan, anda bisa mulai membuka acara ini sekarang. Para tamu undangan sudang menanti anda sedari tadi." Siwon mengangguk paham saat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam mengingatkannya begitu saja.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau tunggu disini ne! Jangan kemana-mana." Siwon mengacak-ngacak rambut Hyukjae sebentar sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae menuju sebuah podium di atas panggung.

Hyukjae menengokkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencari sebuah kursi kosong untuk ia duduki. Karena tak mungkin ia menunggu Siwon sambil berdiri, Hyukjae sudah menebak bahwa Siwon akan lama kembali padanya.

"Selamat malam semua!"

"Whoa~ rupanya sudah dimulai!" seru Hyukjae masih sambil mencari kursi kosong seraya melirik ke arah Siwon sesekali.

"Naega, Choi Siwon imnida." Para tamu undangan wanita terlihat tak ingin mengedipkan mata mereka barang sedetik pun. Mereka terlalu terpana atas ketampanan yang dimiliki oleh Choi Siwon.

Di sisi lain, Hyukjae yang tak kunjung menemukan kursi kosong akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berdiri di samping meja minuman yang berada di sudut belakang ruangan.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada hadirin semua yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk datang ke acara ini."

"Tsk, dia sungguh berkelas! Tak salah jika banyak wanita yang mengidamkan sosoknya. Dia tampan, kaya, berwibawa, baik, lembut, dan penyayang." Hyukjae terkagum-kagum atas sosok seorang Choi Siwon. Mata sipitnya terus saja memperhatikan Siwon, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari jenis minuman apa yang telah di ambilnya.

"Uhukk! Uhhuukk!" Hyukjae langsung terbatuk-batuk begitu minuman berwarna merah yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya masuk melewati lidah dan tenggorokannya.

"Ige mwoya?! Uhuukk..." Hyukjae memperhatikan cairan merah yang berada pada gelas di tangannya.

"Red wine?!" Hyukjae menyimpan kembali minuman tersebut ke atas meja. Pasalnya, ia tak suka dan tak akan kuat meminum minuman seperti itu. Jangankan wine, minuman bersoda saja ia tak akan kuat. Detik berikutnya, Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk dasinya yang terasa basah karena terkena cipratan wine saat ia terbatuk tadi.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet." Hyukjae mem-poutkan bibirnya kesal. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi keramaian. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata memangsa sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh.

.

.

"Sepertinya acara sudah dimulai." Tuan Lee melirik jam tangannya kemudian memberi aba-aba pada sang istri agar menggandeng lengannya. Nyonya Lee yang mengerti segera menggandeng lengan Tuan Lee. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat romantis memasuki gedung tempat dimana acara dimulai. Sedangkan Donghae hanya mengikuti kedua orang tuanya dari belakang.

Ketika mereka bertiga masuk, suara sorak sorai beserta tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan terdengar menggema. Sang pemilik kebun binatang baru saja selesai atas sambutannya. Siwon, sang pemilik acara turun dari panggung setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan sedikit badannya sebagai tanda hormat pada semua tamu undangan.

Baru saja ia turun dari tangga, segerombolan wanita cantik yang sama berkelasnya dengan Siwon mengerubungi namja bertubuh atletis itu begitu saja.

"Siwon-sshi, selamat atas kebun binatangmu! Semoga dengan pembukaan cabang toko milikku di kebun binatang ini, bisa menambah keramaian!"

"Aku yakin, pasti kedai burger milikku akan meramaikan kebun binatang!"

"Ne, semoga butik milikku juga bisa meramaikan kebun binatang ini!" seru wanita lainnya.

"Ne, terima kasih juga karena kalian mau membuka cabang dari toko maupun kedai milik kalian. Mohon kerja samanya ya!" ujar Siwon ramah.

"Tentu Siwon-sshi..." balas wanita-wanita itu serempak.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Masih banyak orang-orang yang perlu saya sapa. Annyeong~" Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan segerombolan wanita itu, membuat mereka mendesah kecewa karena tak bisa lama-lama berbincang dengan Siwon.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke area makanan manis. Matanya tak henti melihat kesana-kemari mencari sosok Hyukjae.

"Selamat atas penambahan fasilitas di kebun binatang ini, Choi Siwon!" Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan sosok orang yang juga berpengaruh bagi kebun binatang ini selain pemerintah.

"Ah ne, terima kasih Tuan Lee." Siwon membungkukkan badannya, hanya sebentar.

"Berkat bantuan dana dari anda juga, kebun binatang ini bisa berjaya seperti sekarang dan siap bersaing dengan kebun binatang di daerah Eropa dan Amerika." Tambah Siwon. Tuan Lee mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, merasa bangga mengingat dana yang ia sumbangkan pada kebun binatang ini cukup besar.

"Aiden-ah, kemari nak!" panggil Tuan Lee. Aiden, atau Donghae mendekat pada sang ayah. Ia berdiri tepat di samping Tuan Lee.

"Siwon-sshi, perkenalkan! Ini Aiden, anakku."

"Aiden Lee imnida." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berjabat tangan. Siwon yang memang sudah tau mengenai Donghae dan sebagian lika-liku masalah yang terjadi dalam keluarganya, menjabat tangan Donghae cepat.

"Choi Siwon imnida." Balas Siwon. Mereka berdua melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka dan sibuk pada pemikiran masing-masing.

"Semoga anda menikmati pesta malam ini." Ucap Siwon.

"Tentu! Pesta seperti ini harus dinikmati." Balas Tuan Lee.

"Eomma, sepertinya aku harus pergi ke toilet." Bisik Donghae.

"Pergilah, jangan lama-lama ne!" Donghae mengangguk paham, kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan keramaian pesta. Ia tak terlalu suka keramaian, dan toiletlah yang selalu menjadi pelariannya dari keramaian.

.

.

"Aisshh.. sepertinya akan lebih baik jika dasi ini tak di pakai." Hyukjae kembali melepaskan dasi basahnya yang baru saja selesai ia cuci di wastafel.

"Seperti ini juga bagus!" pujinya atas penampilannya. Ia memutar badannya ke kanan, kemudian memutarnya ke kiri. Memperhatikan duplikatnya di dalam cermin, takut-takut ada point yang mengurangi penampilannya. Jangan sampai penampilannya membuat Siwon malu di depan tamu-tamu berkelasnya. Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya, kembali merapihkan kemejanya dan menepuk-nepuknya untuk menghilangkan debu yang siapa tau saja menempel pada kemeja dan jas mahal dari Siwon yang di kenakannya.

CEKELK!

BLAM!

Hyukjae masih terfokus pada kemejanya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang telah mengincarnya sedari tadi. Setelah di rasa cukup rapih, Hyukjae membalikkan badannya—

"HMPHH!" seseorang tiba-tiba saja membekap mulutnya dan mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya. Hyukjae tau betul siapa orang ini. Dicium dari aroma tubuhnya yang tak akan ada duanya, Hyukjae yakin 100% bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang paling tak ingin ia temui.

"Hyukkie-ah..." lirihnya pelan. Hyukjae mencoba berontak saat tangan kurang ajar namja itu mulai meraba-raba bokongnya. Hyukjae membulatkan matanya lebar, namja di hadapannya mulai berani meremas bokongnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hyukjae membebaskan tangannya. Kemudian menepis tangan namja yang membekap mulutnya lalu mendorong tubuh namja itu sampai mundur beberapa langkah membentur salah-satu bilik toilet.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KYU?!" teriak Hyukjae marah. Nafasnya terengah-engah serta wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya agar tak semakin membuncah.

"Aku mencintaimu! Kenapa kau berani menghindariku, eoh?!" Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae tajam. Dalam sorotan matanya, tersirat amarah dan penyesalan yang sangat dalam. Hyukjae tak tau harus menjawab apa, karena Kyuhyun sendirilah yang telah membuatnya menghindari namja berambut ikal tersebut.

"Sadarlah Kyu, kau tak mencintaiku! Sudah cukup kau menyakitiku di masa lalu. Sekarang jangan lagi, kumohon... jangan ganggu aku lagi." Mohon Hyukjae. Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk segera keluar dari toilet. Ia tak mau lagi berurusan dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Krek! Krek!

"Sial!" Hyukjae kembali memutar-mutar knop pintu toilet yang terkunci. Tak boleh! Ia tak boleh terkunci dalam toilet ini, terlebih lagi... bersama Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Apa sekarang kau telah mendapatkan namja yang lebih kaya dariku, eoh? Choi Siwon?!" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Hyukjae, namun namja manis itu masih sibuk dengan usahanya membuka pintu toilet.

Grep!

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hyukjae. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan sangat erat. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuh Hyukjae masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet, kemudian mengunci pintunya.

"TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!"

Bruk!

"Akh!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Hyukjae sampai membentur dinding toilet.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku bisa saja membunuhmu jika kau berani macam-macam terhadapku!" ancam Hyukjae. Kyuhyun mendecih pelan sebagai balasan. Tanpa mengindahkan ancaman Hyukjae, Kyuhyun mendekat dan langsung mendekap tubuh namja manis itu.

"Isshh! Jangan! Kumohon~" Kyuhyun melepas paksa jas yang di kenakan Hyukjae. Hyukjae berniat memukul wajah Kyuhyun, namun namja berambut ikal yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lebih cepat menahan pergerakannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedih. Ia menahan kedua bahu Hyukjae agar berhenti berontak seraya menatap mata sipit Hyukjae dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"Seharusnya aku hikss yang bertanya s-seperti itu padamu Kyu! Kenapa k-kau mmpphh!" tidak! Hyukjae tak bisa menahan amarah dan nafsu sesaat Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menangis saat Kyuhyun berhasil mencium, bahkan melumat bibirnya ganas.

"Hikss..ahh! Janganhh! Hentikan ngghhh~!"

"DIAM!" bentak Kyuhyun. Hyukjae terdiam, detik berikutnya ia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian berusaha membuka kunci pintu bilik. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena saat kunci terbuka, Kyuhyun menarik rambutnya kasar dan kembali mengunci pergerakan Hyukjae dengan mengikat kedua tangannya Hyukjae menggunakan ikat pinggangnya.

"HAE! TOLONG AKU!" refleks Hyukjae meneriakkan nama Donghae, dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun geram.

"Jangan teriakkan namanya! Karena sekarang yang akan bercinta denganmu itu aku! CHO KYUHYUN! Bukan si pelayan kurang ajar itu!"

_'Hae... tolong aku, hikss...'_

.

.

Donghae melirik jam tangannya, kemudian fokus pada langkah kakinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat sebuah papan yang menunjukkan lokasi toilet pria. Ia berjalan pelan, mendekati pintu toilet yang tertutup rapat.

_'Hikss..ahh! Janganhh! Hentikan ngghhh~!'_

"Eh?" Donghae yang berniat membuka pintu toilet mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar suara yang seharusnya tak ia dengar dan tak terdengar di tempat umum seperti ini. Donghae yang tak ingin mengganggu sepasang kekasih atau mungkin sepasang suami-istri itu membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi toilet.

_'DIAM!'_

_Bruk!_

Entah mengapa, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali mendekati toilet tersebut.

_'HAE! TOLONG AKU!'_

Donghae membelalakan matanya terkejut. Suara ini, suara yang amat di rindukannya. Suara Hyukjae! Dan barusan, Hyukjae meneriakkan kata 'tolong' yang berarti Hyukjae sedang dalam bahaya. Dan suara desahan tadi...

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat baginya untuk berpikir. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menolong Hyukjae-NYA. Dengan cepat, ia mencoba membuka pintu toilet di hadapannya. Namun sayang pintunya terkunci rapat.

_'Jangan teriakkan namanya! Karena yang akan bercinta denganmu itu aku! CHO KYUHYUN! Bukan si pelayan kurang ajar itu!'_

Donghae semakin geram. Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu benar-benar namja kurang ajar. Dengan segala amarahnya, Donghae mendobrak pintu itu menggunakan kakinya.

BRAK!

"Hyukjae-ah?!" Donghae membuka satu per satu bilik yang di lewatinya.

_"H-Haehh..."_ matanya langsung tertuju pada bilik toilet yang berada paling ujung begitu Hyukjae kembali merintih memanggil namanya. Donghae berjalan cepat mendekati bilik toilet itu, kemudian tanpa basa-basi lagi, Donghae langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut dalam sekali dobrakan.

BRAK!

"Beraninya kau!" Donghae geram, tangannya mengepal dengan kuat saat tau bahwa Kyuhyun tengah mencumbui leher Hyukjae. Dengan kasar, Donghae menarik kemeja Kyuhyun dan memukul wajah namja berambut ikal itu sampai jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Aishh..." Kyuhyun mendesis, pukulan yang di berikan mantan pegawai cafenya itu sukses membuat hidungnya berdarah. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah bahwa tulang hidungnya patah.

"YA! Beraninya kau, LEE DONGHAE!" marah Kyuhyun. Ia tak terima di perlakukan seperti ini. Harga dirinya serasa di injak-injak. Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya, ia menepuk-nepuk setelan jas nya kemudian meludah tepat ke arah sepatu Donghae.

"Mwoya?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Donghae yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Berninya kau mengganggu ku! Kau pikir kau siapa, eoh?"

"Tsk, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu! Kau pikir kau siapa? Hyukjae adalah istriku!"

"Hah! Jangan membuatku tertawa Lee Donghae!" Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Donghae dan berniat memukul wajah sang lawan, namun sayang Donghae berhasil menghindarinya. Keadaan kini berbalik, giliran Donghae yang membalas.

Buagh!

Kyuhyun kembali tersungkur, lagi-lagi pukulan Donghae berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tumbang. Tak sampai disitu, Donghae kembali menarik kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, memaksa namja itu untuk berdiri. Kemudian Donghae kembali memukul pipi Kyuhyun.

"Sialan!" Kyuhyun yang tak terima dipukuli seperti ini, terlebih lagi oleh Donghae yang notabene seseorang yang rendah di mata Kyuhyun, berniat membalas pukulan Donghae. Namun sayang, Kyuhyun terlalu tenggelam dalam obsesinya untuk mendapatkan Hyukjae sampai-sampai ia tak dapat menggunakan akal sehatnya dengan benar.

"Masih berani melawan, eoh?" merasa kesal, Kyuhyun berniat memukul wajah Donghae, namun namja di hadapannya sudah terlebih dahulu menahan pergerakannya. Kemudian Donghae memukul rahang Kyuhyun dan mendorong namja yang sangat di bencinya hingga membentur ke dinding wastafel.

Masih tak puas, Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan mulai memukul wajah Kyuhyun dengan membabi buta. Kini, malah Donghae yang tenggelam dalam emosinya. Ia tak membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk membalasnya sedikitpun. Bahkan, saat Kyuhyun sudah babak belur dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, Donghae masih enggan untuk tak memukul wajah Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh... hikss..." mendengar tangisan Hyukjae, Donghae tersadar bahwa kini ia harus segera menghampiri belahan jiwanya.

"Hyukkie-ah, gwaenchana?" Donghae berjongkok di hadapan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tak menjawab, ia malah menatap wajah Donghae tak percaya dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Uljima, ada aku disini." Ibu jarinya tergerak untuk mengusap pipi Hyukjae sayang. Donghae melepaskan jas yang di pakainya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atas Hyukjae.

"Hae, benarkah ini kau? Hikss..." tanya Hyukjae memastikan seraya meraba-raba wajah Donghae, meskipun alih-alih kini Hyukjae sedikit takut dengan sosok Donghae yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, ini aku Hyuk!"

"Hikss... bogoshipo~"

"Nado Hyuk, nado bogoshipoyo~" Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae, kemudian mengangkat tubuh namja manis itu ala bridal style. Hyukjae yang memang pada dasarnya typical orang yang perasa, merasa tak tega saat melihat sang mantan yang hendak memperkosanya sedang dalam keadaan yang mengerikan.

_'Mianhae Kyu...'_ lirih Hyukjae dalam batinnya. Saat itu pula, ia merasa takut akan sosok Donghae dan ingin terlepas dari dekapan namja yang tak jelas keadaan jiwanya itu. Namun di sisi lain, kini ia mencintai Donghae. Ia tak mau Donghae melepaskan dekapannya karena ia sangat merindukannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Gimana chap ini?!**

**Gaje? Ngelantur?**

**Muehehee...**

**Mianhae untuk Sparkyu dan Joyers(kalo ada) karena telah membuat karakter Kyuhyun seperti ini TT_TT mian juga karena telah membuat Kyuhyun babak belur T_T Mian mian dan mian untuk semua ketidak cocokan/ketidak pas-an, ketidak nyamanan, dll yang terdapat dalam ff ini, ini Cuma fanfic! :)**

**Yosh! Untuk part depan... Mau sad end? Happy end? Atau gantung (?) end? Endingnya ngegantung gitu maksudnya... xD**

**Yosh! Seperti biasa, untuk segala kekurangannya Naka mohon maaf ne~**

**Review please~**

**See you and gomawo~^_^**


End file.
